The Sea's Battle
by MoonTitanessSelene
Summary: Percy's banished to Tartarus for killing six important demigods. She's stripped of her powers as a goddess and left to fend for herself. Olympus is under attack & the gods need her, so they bring her back. But Percy feels betrayed by them - especially her boyfriend, Ares. Will she help? Sequel to The Sea's Recovery. Can be a standalone. fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1: An Accusation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note:** This is my fourth fan fiction! I can't believe I've written so much on this site already! Anyways, this is the second story in this arc. The Sea's Recovery is the first one. Fire to the Rain is also written in this setting, but it just fills in some holes in The Sea's Recovery. You don't _have_ to read the other two stories to get this, but I suggest you do. One thing to keep in mind - The Sea's Recovery was focused on Percy's emotional recovery. This story will have a lot more action and will be more fast-paced since I already have a vague idea of where I want to take it. Please enjoy.

**Chapter I: An Accusation**

**Percy POV**

"Hey," said Ares, pulling Percy down onto the ground next to him as she walked up to him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, before wrapping an arm around her.

"Hi," replied Percy, smiling up at her boyfriend of three years. "Did you finally figure out who to make the winner of World War III?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" she asked curiously. Ares had been complaining endlessly about how impossible the decision would be to make, and now that he had, Percy wanted to know which side he had picked.

The war god flicked her nose. "You'll have to wait to find out like everyone else," he teased.

"Please?" The goddess looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent.

"Don't give me that look!" Ares protested, knowing he'd eventually give in. When Percy persisted, he quickly changed the subject, "How was your day?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, but accepted the new topic of conversation. "It was okay. Camp Half-Blood had a new demigod that I needed to meet and Camp Jupiter's new praetor wanted some advice - which I couldn't really give since I was only praetor for a day. I told the poor kid to ask Reyna, but he's _terrified_ of her - imagine that! He's more scared of his partner praetor than a _goddess_." She shook her head, laughing. "Anyways, both camps are doing quite well - I think they're almost ready to begin the exchange program. There were a few kids from Camp Jupiter that had already made requests to spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood! Other than that, I managed to sneak in a short nap in the Poseidon Cabin."

Ares hummed. "I wish my day was as fun as yours, but I just get to sit at a desk and decide who should win which war." His mouth twisted into a frown.

"Well," said Percy, grinning and reaching up to give the war god a kiss, "we could always spar - unless, of course, you're afraid I'll beat you."

Ares immediately got up. "You couldn't even scratch me! Come on!" He pulled Percy up and flashed them to the arena.

Percy laughed at his enthusiasm and drew Riptide along with a dagger she'd taken to carrying. "Ready?"

Ares nodded as he drew a katana.

"You're going Japanese?" asked the goddess in surprise. Ares generally preferred a broadsword.

Ares growled. "Do you have any idea how many Japanese war reports I read today? All I can think about is Japan, so yes, I'm 'going Japanese' as you put it."

Percy just grinned before leaping at him, slashing with her sword.

Taken off guard, Ares barely managed to jump out of the way. "You're aggressive today," he commented as they fought.

"Or _you're_ just particularly weak today," teased the goddess, nicking his arm.

"I'll show you weak." Ares growled playfully and tossed his sword to the side before grabbing Percy around the waist and tackling her.

Riptide clattered out of her hand and onto the ground. Percy flung her arms around Ares's neck to try to keep from falling, but his momentum pushed them both down.

Ares moved one hand to the back of his girlfriend's head to protect it and the other, he threw out to cushion their impact.

Percy's body hit the ground with a small jolt before her head was gently lowered, while Ares remained hovering over her.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before whispering, "Weak, am I?"

Percy just smiled and leaned up to kiss him hard, before taking advantage of his distracted state to flip them around so that she had him pinned under her. "Yes, you are." She touched her lips to the tip of his nose.

Ares scowled for a moment, fiery eyes flaring, before a grin lit up his face. He gripped her waist gently.

"Oh gods, don't you dare, Ares!" exclaimed Percy, trying to get up, only to be stopped as the war god proceeded to tickle her.

Their mingling laughter rang through the air for a few minutes until Ares finally let up. They lay side by side for a moment, catching their breath.

Finally, Ares leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Percy whispered against his lips, before pressing their mouths together again.

There was a sudden flash of light and the two separated to sit up.

"Hermes?" asked the war god, confused.

"Father's called a meeting," explained the messenger. "It starts in five minutes." As an after thought, he added, "You might want to bring some weapons - it could get messy. Father looked particularly upset." Without another word, he flashed away.

Percy and Ares glanced at each other, confused. As far as they knew, nothing pressing was occurring at the moment, so Zeus had no reason to be upset. Nevertheless, they got up and gathered their weapons from where they kept them in the arena.

Percy returned Riptide to pen form and shoved it into her pocket and sheathed her dagger. She also grabbed her shield - the one Tyson had made for her all those years ago. Then checking her leather jacket to make sure there were no tears that could reveal her scars to her family, she turned to face Ares.

The war god had a sword at his hip and his shield on his back. A short spear was also strapped onto his back under his shield.

"Do you think this will be a war council?" asked Percy, taking her boyfriend's outstretched hand and stepping closer to him.

He shrugged. "It could be. But I don't know who we'd be fighting..."

"Well, we'll find out," stated Percy. "No point worrying needlessly."

A small smile touched Ares's lips. He touched their foreheads together and they closed their eyes before flashing into the council chambers together. The two separated after a small kiss and sat on their thrones opposite each other, talking until the rest of the gods arrived.

Zeus was the last to arrive despite being the one to call for the impromptu meeting. "Heracles," he said immediately.

Acting upon the unknown signal, the tall muscled figure at his side leapt forward and dragged Percy from her throne, roughly throwing her to the floor at his father's feet.

As the goddess cried out from surprise and pain, the rest of the council made to aid her or attack Heracles.

"Stop!" ordered Zeus, halting his brethren in their tracks.

They looked up at their king questioningly, although it was obvious that some - Ares and Poseidon, in particular - were still itching to be at Percy's side as she slowly picked herself off the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked angrily, glaring at the thunder god.

"You have committed treason and are to be punished accordingly," replied Zeus tonelessly.

"I have done no such thing!" exclaimed Percy.

"Don't deny it! I have evidence that makes it clear!" Zeus glanced around at the other gods that were frozen in shock. "Take a seat and I shall present the evidence I have been given."

Wordlessly, the other gods obeyed their king. Ares glanced at Percy worriedly, but once she shook her head - she wanted to see what this _evidence_ was, after all - made no protest.

"Iris," called Zeus, "please show them the message that was sent to me."

The goddess of rainbows emerged from the shadows and a thin fog gathered behind Zeus's throne.

**A/N: **Constructive criticism is appreciated since I don't have a beta. Although if someone would like to beta for me, please PM me or send a review and I can find out whether you would suit my writing style or not. Also, please vote on my poll as I will need a fall back story while writing this. I didn't have one for The Sea's Recovery, and I regretted it.

What did you guys think of this chapter? I'm trying to stay away from emotional troubles. Obviously there will be some - internal conflicts and all - but most of the story will have external conflicts.

Also, do you guys want me to reply to reviews? I'm not sure if that's something you would want or not, so let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: The Sentencing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! I didn't realize how much of a cliff-hanger the last chapter was since I immediately started working on this one. Sorry about that - not really, but it's the thought that counts, right?. :)

**ptl4ever419: **I hope the whole treason thing makes more sense now.

**Hans50: **First of all, I absolutely love your PJO fanfics. Secondly, you practically read my mind - with a few differences, of course.

**Fan: **Percy has the same amount of power as any other Olympian. She was thrown around by Hercules because she was taken by surprise.

**Hailey Potter-Jackson: **There might be a teeny bit of Chaos, but he won't give her powers or anything.

**Charlee56:** First of all, thanks for all the constructive criticism. Second, I absolutely _adore_ For We Once So Loved the World. It is written _so_ beautifully. Third, I'm definitely making an effort at longer chapters. For this story, my minimum word count will be 1,500 words, instead of 1,000 like last time. (Not counting A/Ns, this chapter is roughly 1,600 words.) I know you're saying to make it even longer than that, though, and I will definitely try. Unfortunately, with school and everything... I'm barely getting this much ready in time for the weekend. We'll see, though. I'll keep your advice in mind!

**Everyone else who reviewed:** Thank you so much! I got 22 reviews for chapter 1 (along with 103 faves and 113 follows). I think that's my record. I'm hoping for even more reviews this chapter.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

**Chapter II: The Sentencing**

_Percy stepped out of the Poseidon Cabin in Camp Half-Blood, a small smirk playing on her face._

_A young boy came running up to her. "Milady, the quests that were sent out to kill the pack of hellhounds have returned."_

_Percy's smirk widened and she ran past the boy without another word. She reached the crest of Half-Blood Hill in time to greet the two questing groups._

_"Hey, Percy!" exclaimed Thalia. She had been been called in from the Hunters to lead one of the two groups that had been sent on the dangerous quest._

_Her quest mates were, predictably, girls. One was Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus. The other was Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite._

_The second group's leader was Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. He'd been accompanied by Malcolm, son of Athena and Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares._

_Percy strode up to the daughter of Zeus, smirk still playing on her face. One lightning fast motion on her part, and the lieutenant of Artemis suddenly had a dagger sticking out of her chest. Thalia fell to her knees with a strangled cry, betrayal flashing in her eyes. Percy pulled her dagger out of its bloody sheath, and Thalia was dead before she hit the ground. _

_The other questers stared at the scene in front of them in shock - until Percy slit Lacy's throat with Riptide. The other four immediately leapt into action, calling for help and trying to reason with the rampaging goddess._

_Nyssa, who was closest to Percy pulled out a Celestial Bronze hammer and swung it at the goddess. Percy easily deflected the strike with Riptide, before using her dagger to stab the girl through the stomach._

_Percy was an arc of destruction as she utterly decimated Travis and Malcolm - neither of whom were strong fighters. The only one left standing was Clarisse._

_"Why are you doing this, Percy? We haven't done anything wrong!" The daughter of the war god charged forward with her spear._

_"Why I'm doing this is none of your business," hissed Percy. "Just know that your pretty little camp will be nothing smoldering ashes, soon!"_

_Clarisse blanched. "I can't believe you'd do this, punk - not after everything you did to save us!"_

_"Then you will die not seeing the truth right in front of you!" With those words, Percy drove Riptide through Clarisse's abdomen._

* * *

The mist went blank and cleared away.

"What sort of sick trick _is_ this, father?" asked Ares, unable to believe his girlfriend would kill his daughter.

"This isn't a trick, Ares," replied Zeus. "It happened earlier today. I already checked with Chiron."

Ares growled angrily and looked away from Percy, emotions whirling.

* * *

"I swear I didn't do it! Please, you have to believe me!" exclaimed the sea goddess, looking around desperately.

Most of the council had already turned away from her, refusing to look her in the eye. They were unable to believe that the Iris Message could be a lie - it was a well known fact that IMs couldn't be forged or altered, even using the Mist. Only Zeus and Hera still looked at her and that too, to send her disappointed and angry glares.

Percy threw herself at Ares, hoping that at the very least her boyfriend would believe her. "Ares, you _know_ I could never do something like that! You have to convince them." The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room, and Percy looked up disbelievingly from where she had been flung onto the floor. She clutched her cheek. "Ares?" she whispered.

The war god looked completely unrepentant for having just slapped her and Percy could practically _hear_ her heart shattering. "Stay away from me," he hissed. "You killed my daughter!"

Backing away from the seething war god, Percy found herself at her father's feet. "Dad? You believe me, at least - right?"

Poseidon, saying nothing, only glared into the distance, fists clenching. Anger and betrayal were plain on his face.

Completely betrayed by those whom she thought cared for her, Percy got to her feet and stumbled away from the council and into the wall. "Please," she begged, breathing heavily, "I could never do that. I could never kill them. Tell me what I must do to prove that!"

"Swear on the Styx," ordered Zeus. "Swear on the Styx that you didn't kill those six demigods."

Percy found herself suddenly hopeful - she could do that. "Fine. I swear on the Styx that-" She was cut off when she found herself choking on air, unable to get enough oxygen into her body.

Zeus shook his head in disappointment. "The Styx will not let us immortals complete an untrue oath. You have clearly killed them all and are guilty!"

Percy sank to her knees, hope leaving her in a whirlwind and tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't," she pleaded brokenly over gasping breaths. "I didn't."

"There is but one sentence for a god who has committed a crime such as this with no provocation," declared Zeus. "You must be banished to Tartarus for a hundred years."

The air was still for a moment after the proclamation, before Percy let out a cry. "No! Please! Anything - _anything _\- but Tartarus. I'm begging you. I can't go back there. _I can't!_"

Some of the other gods looked slightly disgruntled at the sentencing.

"Come now, brother," said Hestia, "is such a harsh punishment truly necessary?"

"Whether it is necessary or not isn't the the point," explained the king. "The law is the law and this has long since been the punishment for the crime Percy has committed."

"The law is designed to punish all the gods equally," argued Hestia. "We all know that sending Percy to Tartarus will be more of a punishment to her than any of us, if we were in her place."

Zeus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If I change the law for her, I'll have to for everyone. Besides," he added, "she deserves to suffer. She killed my daughter!"

"I could never kill Thalia!" protested Percy. "She's like a sister to me."

"My lieutenant is dead because of you," hissed Artemis. "Do not soil her memory by denying that you, a goddess, murdered her when she was innocent and had been guilty of no crime!"

"Please," whispered Percy, whimpering, "don't do this."

"We must," said Zeus, the vaguest semblance of regret on his face. "There is no choice."

Percy moved forwards again for one last attempt at pleading her innocence. "Ares-"

"Don't speak to me," hissed the war god, nose flaring. His eyes were blazing infernos of hate and betrayal. "I trusted you. I _loved_ you. I thought _you_ loved me. I was wrong."

Percy let out a sob. "You weren't wrong." She shook her head wildly. "I _do_ love you. I-"

Zeus cut her off. "Enough. You have been judged guilty by the entire council. You are hereby sentenced to Tartarus for a period of a hundred years. You shall be stripped of your abilities as a goddess and you will no longer be part of the Olympian council. You will, however, retain your immortality so that you don't die during your banishment. You will also be allowed to keep your demigod powers - but that is all."

As the king spoke, Percy felt her strength seeping out of her. She felt... mortal, almost. It wasn't a feeling she was used to anymore, but she forced herself to take solace in the fact that she was far from powerless. She could still control water and she had her skills with the sword. She _would_ be able to defend herself in Tartarus. She muffled a sob.

"Do you have any last requests?" asked Hera.

"Please, don't tell my mother anything. I'd rather she think I've forgotten her than have her know I'm in Tartarus for a crime I didn't commit. And- tell the Seven that I swear I'm innocent. Let Nico know that I'll be fine," said Percy, eyes closed.

"Hecate!" called Zeus. "Open the portal to Tartarus."

The goddess of magic stepped up next to Iris and incanted a spell under her breath, before stating, "This will take you to the same place as the last time you entered the pit."

Immediately, a swirling purple hole appeared behind Percy.

"I hope," said Percy, as she turned to the portal, glancing regretfully at the ones she had trusted the most - Ares and Poseidon - one last time, "that you one day find out that I am innocent." Without another word, she willingly took a running leap into Tartarus.

**A/N: **So, how was it? Did it make sense? If it didn't, let me know what parts didn't and I'll try to clear them up. This chapter is a little convoluted, I'll admit, but I did a better job than I expected, so there's that...

I'm back on the weekly update schedule. For those of you who are just starting to read my work, that means I will regularly update once a weekend - usually Friday night. On occasion, if I am completely lacking inspiration, I will post and A/N to let you all know I need help and not to expect a chapter that week, but I haven't ever done that, yet.

Does anyone want to beta for me?

Anyways, please leave a review to let me know what you thought and vote on my poll so that I have a fallback story!


	3. Chapter 3: Coping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! If you haven't figured it out yet, I do weekly updates - usually on the weekend. So here's your chapter! Oh, and this is another chapter where the POV switches around. As a special treat for getting me to 54 reviews with just 2 chapters, you're all getting Poseidon and Aphrodite's POVs as well as Ares and Percy's.

**ptl4ever419: **Unfortunately, I can't tell you... That would reveal half the plot. :)

**Charlee56: **Thanks for the compliment, but I do still need a beta for at least grammar and spelling mistakes. I've recently read the Sea's Recovery and, oh my goodness, there were sooo many mistakes. Anyways, I hope this chapter explains more of what was going on in Ares and Poseidon's minds as the whole trial was going on.

**nynrahghost: **The stripping of her powers is just for her banishment, yes. Percy's definitely going to become darker, but she's not going to become evil - I think. I agree with you that I prefer stories where the truth about Percy's innocence is revealed quickly. She shouldn't spend too many chapters in Tartarus since I don't really have any adventures planned for her time down there. It's likely that she'll only spend a couple of chapters down there with a lot of time skips. And don't worry, I don't intend to quit this story until I am completely satisfied that it's done.

**Shuuwai: **She's definitely going to be twisted a bit. You're right. One can't be banished and not change.

**Guest: **They didn't protest her innocence because they were in shock. And then by the time they might have started to protest her innocence, there was irrefutable evidence that Percy was guilty.

**the Oracle of Akemi: **No, eidolons can't possess gods. Well, some (super powered ones) might be able to... :)

**Fairy Princess Yuugi: **Please read my other story Fire to the Rain. I think you will understand Anthony better then.

**Everyone: **Thanks for reviewing and all the compliments! Now here's your chapter.

**Chapter III: Coping**

The moment the meeting ended, Ares flashed into his chambers and let himself collapse, because, Hades, he deserved a chance to let go and express his emotions! The girl he loved - who he thought loved _him_ \- had betrayed him like no other could. She had wormed her way into his heart and then stomped on it - _shattered _it - by killing his favorite demigod daughter.

And the worst part was he still loved her. He should hate her, but he loved her. Ares let out a strangled cry. She had looked so desperate - so _innocent_ \- kneeling there, begging for him to believe her. And he almost had.

But then came the irrefutable proof that she _had_ murdered those six demigods. Chiron had witnessed the last few moments of her raging attack. The Styx wouldn't let her make the binding oath that would have proven her innocence.

But still, every _particle_ of his body was screaming for him to believe her, to fight his father for the rescindment of her banishment.

Ares stood from where he had fallen onto his bed and flashed himself to his half-brother.

"Dionysus," he said, "give me your best stuff."

He _would_ forget Persephone Jackson if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Poseidon flashed himself to Atlantis, rage and sadness swirling through him. He stormed into his throne room which was empty at that time of day and plopped himself down on his throne to brood.

He couldn't believe his daughter had betrayed them all like that. He had trusted her. Loved her. And then she had shoved all that in his face.

Even when he had ignored her pleas for him to believe her, some part of him had clung to the hope that she was innocent. But then she hadn't been able to make the oath on the Styx...

Triton and Amphitrite burst into the throne room.

"What was the emergency meeting about?" asked his wife, coming to sit at his side.

"Percy... She-" Poseidon broke off, unable to articulate the betrayal that had shaken him the core.

"Percy? Is she alright?" asked Triton, concern for his half-sister apparent on his face.

Poseidon shook his head. "She's been thrown into Tartarus." His breathing was shallow.

"What?!" exclaimed the queen and prince in unison.

"She betrayed us," forced out the sea god, almost on the verge of hyperventilating as everything suddenly became that much more real.

"She couldn't have," stated Triton, convinced. "How could you even believe that?"

"You didn't see the proof, Triton," growled Poseidon, suddenly angry.

"What proof?" asked the sea prince.

"Tell us, Poseidon. What could _ever_ convince you support your daughter being thrown into that infernal pit?" demanded Amphitrite.

"Zeus received an Iris Message earlier today. It showed Percy killing six demigods - one of them being Zeus's daughter, and another Ares's daughter," explained the Olympian.

"She must have been provoked!" exclaimed the queen, defending the woman who had quickly become like a daughter to her.

Poseidon shook his head. "She wasn't. In fact, she denied even killing them!"

"Then what makes you think she did?" asked Triton.

"The Styx didn't let her swear that she didn't!" burst out Poseidon, ocean roiling around him. "Even _Chiron_ said he saw her do the deed, and he loves - loved - the girl like a daughter."

Amphitrite let out a muffled whimper and Triton stepped forward to comfort his mother. "How could she?" whispered the queen, tears silently trailing down her cheeks.

"I don't know," said Poseidon, shaking his head. "I just don't know."

* * *

Percy was _not_ having fun falling into Tartarus a second time. Every single horrible memory of the pit was flashing through her mind as she shook with sobs. Additionally, the betrayal she had just faced at the hands of those she had considered her family pounded against her heart.

Poseidon had turned away from her, refusing to so much as look her in the eye. And Ares... Ares had _hit_ her. He'd told her he no longer loved her.

Another sob wracked her body at the memory. And that was ignoring what the rest of the gods did. Not one member of her family had stood up for her - had believed her. Gods, except for Hestia, not a single god had requested a lightened punishment! They all _knew_ what Tartarus had done to her. How it had broken her down until she was nothing but a shell - especially Ares. But not a single one of them lifted a finger in her defense. And...

Oh gods. Thalia, her sister in all but blood, was dead. And so were Clarisse, Lacy, Travis, Nyssa and Malcolm. All five were - _had been _ \- her friends in their own rights. She hadn't killed them, though, despite what everyone thought. She knew that much and derived consolation from that fact.

And her mother... Her mother would be hurt beyond belief that her daughter had seemingly forgotten her. But it would be better than the worry and anger that Sally would have felt if she had learned of Percy's sentencing. Once Percy got back, she would go to her moth-

Her mother would be dead when she got back, realized Percy with rising horror. She would never see those sparkling, loving blue eyes again. She never see the warm smile again or be able to bury her face in the silky brown hair when she was feeling down...

She would be left without anyone who truly loved her.

Percy's breath was coming in harsh rasps at this point. Gods, she needed to get herself under control. She allowed herself one last heartbroken sob before clamping down on her emotions. She wouldn't survive Tartarus if she allowed her feelings to get the better of her.

She would have to forget. She would have to forget her pain. Her love. Her loyalties. Her trust. Her betrayals.

_Her_ _everything_.

In that moment, Percy swore to remake herself. There would be no mercy - no feelings of pity from her. And her loyalty would only belong to those who had proven they would die for her - Bob and Damasen.

Percy Jackson would no longer exist.

Instead, she would be known as Persephone Jackson to her enemies and Seph Jackson to those who proved their loyalty to her.

* * *

Aphrodite stepped into Ares's palace the morning after Percy's banishment to find the war god sprawled on the couch, stinking of alcohol.

"Ares!" she called sharply, prodding the man. "Wake up!"

The black-haired god groaned as he woke, eyes blinking open. "Who-"

"Sit up!" ordered Aphrodite, unsympathetic of his hangover.

He did as she ordered, moaning and clutching his head in pain.

"What the Hades do you think you were doing, getting yourself drunk like that?" exclaimed the love goddess.

"I'm trying to forget _her_," hissed Ares. "I wasted the last three years of my life with someone who never loved me."

It was on the tip of Aphrodite's tongue to tell him that Percy was _still_ in love with him - even after betraying him - but she held the words in. At this point, it wouldn't help Ares - just make him more miserable and confused. After all, who would kill the daughter of the man she loved? Instead she said, "Even so, you should hardly spend the rest of your immortality drunk. You need to move on. Find someone else. Eris, maybe?" She hated to break up a pairing as perfect as Percy's and Ares's, but she had to do what would be best for her friend. Besides, Percy clearly wasn't the person she had been made out to be.

Ares was shaking his head. "Not yet. Maybe someday, but I can't move on yet. You _are_ right, though. I can't drink away my memories of _her_."

Aphrodite smiled, satisfied that she'd averted a disaster in the making. "I'll see you later, then."

Ares nodded and escorted her to the front door. "I need to get to work figuring out how to make World War III end the way I want it to."

Aphrodite left and quickly headed back to her palace. She needed to get ready for her date with Hephaestus.

* * *

Ares downed some nectar to get rid of his hangover and then headed to his desk to work. He could use the distraction from his thoughts about Percy. Maybe later he could grab some of the war gods and goddesses to train with.

If he worked hard enough, he wouldn't have enough time to contemplate Percy's betrayal.

A voice at the back of his mind told him he wasn't acting healthily, but he suppressed it and sped up as he moved towards his desk.

* * *

By the time Seph caught sight of the River Cocytus beneath her, she had long since repressed her memories and emotions and begun devising the best path to Damasen's home. Both he and Bob would no doubt be there.

**A/N:** What did you guys think? There wasn't much action there, but I thought it would be important for you all to see everyone's reactions to Percy's supposed betrayal. And of course, I can't just leave Percy as her goofy ever-loyal self. Even she should have limits and she's reached them. So she's going to change a lot.

As a head's up, we discover a new power of Percy's next chapter! Also, do you guys think it's appropriate for Percy to lose her clothing? No one would see her naked or anything - it would just fill one of the holes that comes with her powers until I figure out a way around it. Review to let me know...

Also, the option for betaing for me is still open.


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here's the chapter of the week! And wow. I'm in shock right now. I have 84 reviews for 3 chapters. I'll write a special one-shot for my 100th reviewer in celebration. The 100th reviewer will get to pick a summary and have me write it out... unless they're a guest or don't have anything they want me to write. I also won't write anything M rated or anything homosexual (not because I'm a homophobe, but because I wouldn't know how to write something like that.)

**I've started a new story called Golden Drops. Hope you all read it!**

**dogbiscuit1967: **I agree. What Anthony did is inexcusable. But keep in mind, he was messed up from his time in Tartarus as well. Percy wasn't able to provide him with what _he _needed to recover, but at the same time, since he was able to provide what she needed, he didn't break up with her. That, and he didn't want to break up the Seven before the war with his own issues with Percy. I hope this helps explain his character better.

**Charlee56: **I absolutely loved your drakon skin clothes idea! And no worries - there will be no lemons in this.

**Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones: **LOL.

**MarieSabater: **You raise a good point with Apollo. I'll have to look into rectifying that mistake. I'll probably make it so that he was so shocked, he didn't bother reading her. And then with the whole Styx thing, he doesn't think it matters anyway. As for Tartarus... He'll definitely appear in the story. I don't know if he'll appear in Tartarus, itself, though. And Percy becoming buddies with Nyx might actually be an interesting plot twist... I'll think it over. Thanks for the great ideas.

**Hans50: **The six dead demigods will stay dead. Sorry. But I might have their ghosts come back at some point.

**michaelaguest: **I think Bob and Damasen _might_ accompany her out.

**Alexorder159: **Thanks so much for the compliments. They mean a lot. Also, thanks for the suggestion. I'll definitely throw some terrain in when I can.

**Chapter IV: Starting Over**

Summoning all her strength, Seph forced the Cocytus to cushion her fall as she fell into its waters.

Immediately, the voices of the river assaulted her mind.

_Useless, _they hissed.

_Traitor._

_Murderer._

_None of them care for you._

_They betrayed you._

_You deserved it._

_Give in to us._

_Join us._

Seph whimpered, trying to ignore the poisonous whispers. She attempted to force the Cocytus to take her to its bank, but the waters slipped from her control like tears from her eye.

In desperation, she tugged at her water powers, pulling at them and practically begging them to get her out of the river. As she wished she was safe in Damasen's home, her world suddenly splintered and she felt like she'd been caught up in a whirlwind. She screamed in panic as her molecules felt like they were being ripped apart.

Just as quickly as the pain had assaulted her, it left her. Seph's eyes had closed at some point and she now opened them cautiously. Although the chill of the Cocytus still permeated her bones, she was no longer in the river. In fact, she was in front of Damasen's hut.

Seph moved her hand up to her eyes to rub them and stopped in surprise as she found that her arm was no longer leather clad.

_What the Hades?_

She glanced at the rest of herself, yelping in surprise and panic as she found her body completely bare. Uncertain of what had happened, she glanced around, instinctively searching for some sort of cloth to cover herself with. Her eyes immediately found a rather large, roughly woven shirt that no doubt belonged to Damasen. She scurried over and pulled it off wire it was hanging from. It was slightly damp - the Giant had probably put it up to dry after washing it. She shoved it over her head, barely able to keep it from slipping off her small frame. She knotted the cloth in various places, managing to make it fit somewhat better.

She surveyed herself. The shirt fit her like a loose dress, but it was better than nothing, she figured. Biting her lip, she slowly walked over to the door of the large hut and knocked.

There was confused whispering from inside, but when she knocked again, the door was opened.

"Percy?!" exclaimed Damasen. "What _are_ you doing down here? And- is that my shirt?"

"Hey, Damasen," said the woman, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Can I come in?"

The Giant nodded, ushering her in.

Seph glanced around as she was led to a makeshift stool to sit on. The hut had been expanded. Two separate sections had been curtained off - no doubt Bob and Damasen's sleeping quarters. The main room itself was also slightly bigger. The table was larger and there were two stools, not just one. There was also a basket in the corner - most likely for Small Bob.

Bob was sitting on the stool across from her. "Percy?" he asked standing up. He took in her shivering, slumped form. "Are you okay?"

"I-" The immortal broke off, eyes rolling back as exhaustion swept through her body.

* * *

Bob rushed towards his friend as she fell backwards off the stool. He grabbed her and cradled her body to his chest. "Damasen, what's going on?" he asked.

The Giant shrugged, hands fidgeting worriedly. "I have no clue. Put her on one of the beds and leave the curtain open so we can keep an eye on her. I'll make her some sort drakon soup." He paused, then added as an after thought, "And some clothes that actually fit her."

The Titan nodded, placing her gently on his cot. He covered her trembling body with a roughly spun sheet.

He moved to Damasen's side. "I'll finish up with broth. You get to work on her clothes. I doubt she's comfortable in your shirt."

Damasen nodded. "I should probably make her something more durable than what we wear. Knowing her, she'll burn through our sheep-hide and leather clothing quickly." He smiled wryly, shaking his head. Dreadlocks swung around his neck as he bent down towards a chest. He pulled it open and grabbed a drakon hide. He drew a knife from a sheath at his side and settled down on one of the stools to cut some clothing for Seph that would survive the harsh environment of Tartarus with ease.

* * *

Seph groaned groggily as the darkness that had overwhelmed her earlier receded. "Wh-"

"Hello, Percy," greeted the Giant at her side. Surprisingly, he was around six feet rather than the twenty feet he had been earlier. Seph assumed he'd shrunk his size to make her feel more comfortable.

"Damasen?"

Said Giant nodded. "Bob's here, too." He lifted up a bowl. "I have some soup for you if you wish to eat. There is also clothing for you to change into."

Seph gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said, accepting the wooden bowl. She took ahold of the spoon resting in it and began eating, grimacing slightly at the bitter tang of the meat in it.

"What are you doing in Tartarus?" asked Bob, coming to stand next to Damasen. He, too, had shrunk down to a height similar to his half-brother's. "Is there another war going on?"

Seph shook her head, mood darkening. "How much do you know of the past three and a half years?" she asked.

"The last news we received was about a month ago," replied Bob. "Nico occasionally visits my dreams to update me. Speaking of which, congratulations on achieving godhood."

The woman's brow furrowed. "Nico never told me he could dream-walk. If he visits my dreams, I'll have to ask him about that... Anyways," she said, shaking her head in an attempt to gather her thoughts, "there was a council meeting recently. There was certain... evidence that suggested I had killed six demigods with no provocation. This is my punishment."

"But the gods would have believed you, yes? That you didn't kill them," stated Damasen.

Seph shook her head bitterly. "No. For some reason, the Styx wouldn't let me swear that I was innocent. They had no choice but to throw me down here for a hundred years."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"There's always a choice," said Bob. "If I've learned anything, it's that. They could have chosen to trust you, but they decided not to."

"You can stay with us if you like," offered Damasen.

"Thanks," said Seph gratefully. "I was hoping you'd be alright with that." She spooned the last of the broth into her mouth.

"You'll always have a place with us, Percy," said the Giant, taking the empty bowl out of her hands.

"I don't want to be called Percy anymore," she said suddenly. "I need to become someone else if I'm to make it through Tartarus in one piece. I'd like to be called Seph."

Bob and Damasen exchanged slightly confused and concerned glances, but nodded.

"Well," said Bob, "you should change your clothes, now."

Seph nodded gratefully and stood up, satisfied when her legs held her weight.

Damasen handed her a bundle of cloth and animal hides before retreating from the small section of hut with Bob. He drew the curtain across the entryway to allow Seph some privacy.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Seph, finally having figured out the clothing Damasen had given her, looked herself over. The outfit was made of a dark golden and black colored drakon-hide. It hadn't been sewn together. Instead, there were ties that held the tough, but supple skin around Seph's body. The dark pants hugged her legs snuggly, but, surprisingly, didn't restrict movement. The top was skin tight as well, but was made of much lighter colored skins than the almost completely black pants. It had long sleeves that were held together with the same leather ties as the rest of the outfit. The top had a moderately deep V-neck that kept her from feeling too congested in the otherwise skin-tight clothing. There was also a pair of leather gloves that fit her hands snugly, but she had refrained from pulling them on. Instead, she tucked them into the waistband of her pants. Her hair had been pulled back in a tight bun using a strip of golden-scaled drakon-hide. Her feet were clad in padded leather boots.

Overall, Seph had to admit the clothing was comfortable, practical _and_ looked good.

Quickly attaching Riptide, which had returned to her, to one of the ties on her left sleeve, she stepped out from behind the curtain.

Bob and Damasen turned at the rustle of cloth and smiled.

"You look great," complimented the Titan. He paused a moment to let Percy take a seat on the stool he had left vacated while he cooked dinner. "I've got a couple of questions, if you're okay with answering them."

"Go ahead," invited the demigoddess.

"How did you get to Damasen's hut? And why were you wearing his shirt?"

Seph frowned. "I've been wondering about that, too. And I think I figured it out. I fell into the Cocytus," she explained, "and I panicked when I realized that I couldn't get to the bank even with my water powers."

Damasen nodded for her to go on when she paused uncertainly.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but the next thing I knew I was standing in front of your hut completely naked. I think... I think I vapor traveled," finished Seph, brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Vapor traveled?" asked Damasen.

"I read about it in Atlantis's library last year. Only a few children of Poseidon have ever been able to do it. Essentially, your water molecules _push_ at you and break you down at the molecular level - it's rather painful. After that, your water molecules transport carry all the rest of your molecules to wherever you want to end up and you reform. I think that's why my clothes didn't go with me. They, themselves, didn't have contribute enough water molecules for me to take them with me," explained the green-eyed woman.

The brothers considered her explanation for a few moments before nodding.

"That makes sense," said Bob. "I can't say I like the idea of you ending up naked every time you vapor travel, though."

Seph shook her head excitedly. "That's the best part, though! Because my current clothes are basically completely made up of animal skin, they should be able to contribute enough water molecules for me to take them with me."

Bob's face cleared. "That's good."

Damasen was still frowning, though. "Didn't you say that vapor traveling is extremely painful?"

Seph shrugged, honestly not caring. She wasn't a masochist, but she'd gone through so much pain in her short life that as long as the pain benefitted her, she didn't care. "It'll be a useful skill down here. I should take advantage of whatever I can. If I practice often enough, I might even be able to figure out how to make it less painful."

The Giant hummed, unconvinced. "If you say so..."

Seph pursed her lips before changing the topic. "What's for dinner?"

**A/N: **What did you all think? As you can see, I decided to go with Percy becoming naked at one point, but there was nothing inappropriate and I can almost guarantee it'll never happen again. It just bothered me that when others wrote about vapor travel, they never explained how it worked with clothes, so I wrote this as my explanation.

Also, for a basic idea of Percy's outfit, look at the Black Widow's clothes. It's essentially that with the descriptions I put in. (Also, it's not a bodysuit. It's a pair of pants and a shirt.)

I've started a new story called Golden Drops. Hope you all read it!

I'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer!

Anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! Chapter five is officially up, now. So, I'm going to be writing this in a way that switches back and forth between present day and flashbacks. The flashbacks won't necessarily be in order, either. I just didn't want the story to get stuck in Tartarus forever, so I figured I should try to experiment like this. There aren't any flashbacks in this chapter, but there will be in the next one, so let me know if this style isn't working!

Also, missawesome-demigodish submitted the 100th review and I will be writing a one-shot to her specifications!

The 250th reviewer will also get a one-shot of their liking as long as they are not a guest and they don't request an M rated story.

**Jasmine120: **Seph is Percy. She's just changed her name to make her time in Tartarus easier to deal with emotionally.

**Charlee56: **I'm still trying to decide which one I should pair Percy with. It won't be permanent, of course - I love PercyxAres too much for that - but it will last a good while.

**kablamaster: **Thanks for the warning! I went back immediately after reading your review and changed the author's note.

**PiKing314: **Refer to Percy anyway you want. In terms of alliances, she may form temporary truces at some points, but nothing longer lasting than that - unless that person/monster is dead by the point when she gets brought back to Olympus.

**Various people who have requested that Seph get back together with Ares: **Seph's not the forgive-and-forget type of person. She's not just going to fall back into Ares's arms immediately.

**Everyone: **Thank's for reading and reviewing!

**I've started a new story called Golden Drops. Hope you all read it!**

**Chapter V: The Return**

Ten years later in the throne room of Olympus...

A council meeting was in session and the fourteen remaining Olympians were arguing about a quest that had recently been issued at Camp Jupiter.

"It should have gone to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Don't be an idiot. The Greeks wouldn't have been able to succeed."

"The wrong demigods have been chosen!"

"No! It's a good questing team."

"_You_ would say that, of course. Your son's on the quest!"

The gods fell silent and drew their weapons as the room suddenly darkened.

"Who's doing this?!" demanded Zeus.

The shadows in the room warped, coalescing into the figure of a faceless man that appeared to be clothed in stars.

"Lord Chaos," gasped Athena.

Eyes widening, the gods stood from their thrones and bowed to the Creator of their universe.

"Milord, to what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Zeus. "We had thought you had faded."

"I can never truly fade. I simply fell into a deep sleep," scoffed Chaos. "I am the Creator. If I fade, my creations will fade with me." Though it was clear that it was the figure speaking, the deep voice seemed to emanate from everywhere in the room.

"I apologize for our misconception, Lord Chaos." This time it was Hera that spoke.

"May we know why you have come here?" asked Hestia.

"You have all made a grave mistake in banishing Persephone Jackson," came the reply. Chaos's voice was tinged with a deep anger. "I regret having waited so long to inform you of this fact, but I have only just managed to gather enough energy to appear before you all."

"I'm not sure we understand," said Hades. "Percy betrayed us all when she killed those six demigods with no provocation."

"But she did not kill those demigods," stated Chaos calmly.

"She was unable to swear an oath on the Styx that she didn't!" exclaimed Athena. "Not to mention, Chiron bore witness to the horrendous act. We also observed her actions via Iris Message."

"And did you ever wonder who sent that Iris Message?!" asked Chaos. "No, you did not," he continued, answering his own question.

"It didn't matter," protested Zeus. "It's not like an IM can be faked."

Chaos muttered something about foolish gods under his breath. "Regardless, Percy didn't kill them."

"Then shy couldn't she swear on the Styx that she did not commit the act?" countered Athena.

Chaos shook his head thoughtfully. "I chose the wrong words. Percy was possessed. She didn't even know she was killing them – as far as she knew, she was asleep. But since her body did the killing, she couldn't swear on the Styx that she didn't kill them."

The gods looked at each other in confusion.

"That's not possible," Hestia finally said. "Gods cannot be possessed."

"No, there are certain eidolons that can possess a god. They have to have been blessed by one of the Primordials, though. Also, they don't change the eye color of the god. There is no physical characteristic that would help you identify whether or not a god was possessed... Once an eidolon has been blessed by a Primordial, it is their's to command."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"So... we unjustly accused and punished my daughter?" Poseidon asked hoarsely. There were tears in his eyes.

The other gods were in similar states.

"We need to bring her back, _now_," announced Ares determinedly, pain shining in his eyes. "We can't leave her in Tartarus." It was clear he was only holding himself together for the sake of his lost love.

Chaos nodded. "But before you do, I must warn you. First, the same Primordial that forced the eidolon to frame Persephone is rising. He will be difficult to defeat."

"Is it... Tartarus?" asked Athena, eyes widening in realization.

"It is." Ignoring the mutters that were filling the throne room, he continued, "My second warning is that Persephone will not be the same person you remember. She has changed greatly. Keep in mind that if you are to win the war against Tartarus, you must convince her and her companions to aid you."

"Her companions?" questioned Aphrodite.

"The Titan Iapetus and the Giant Damasen. You will need to bring them back, along with Persephone," explained the Creator.

The gods nodded, albeit in confusion at the idea of Percy being friends with a Titan and a Giant.

"They are not evil and have proven their loyalty to Persephone on many occasions. They have been with her during her time in Tartarus," elaborated Chaos. "You have nothing to fear from them - unless you threaten or hurt Persephone in any way."

"I see," said Zeus, though his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "We shall do as you have suggested."

"Good," said Chaos. "I must take my leave now. I wouldn't have interfered, but for the fact that Tartarus is my son and he is expressly going against my wishes by trying to take over the Earth."

"Thank you, Lord Chaos," said Zeus sincerely.

A moment later, the darkness that had enveloped the throne room cleared, taking Chaos's form with it.

"Hermes," ordered the king, "get Hecate."

Bowing, the messenger god flashed out, leaving a room full of worried and disgruntled Olympians trying to sort through the guilt they felt over having unjustly banished one of their own to Tartarus.

A few minutes later, Hermes flashed back in with Hecate. The latter was clothed in her usual graceful purple, black and gold robes.

"What may I do for you?" asked the goddess of magic as Hermes took his seat.

"Retrieve Percy, the Titan Iapetus and the Giant Damasen from Tartarus," commanded Zeus. "As soon as your task is complete, you may leave."

Hecate looked surprised, but nodded. "As you wish, milord." Taking a deep breath, she held her hands out in front of her and began chanting in Ancient Greek in a deep voice infused with power.

The moment the last syllable left her lips, the air in the center of the throne room shimmered with a gold light.

"They will appear in a moment," said Hecate, lowering her hands. She bowed. "I'll take my leave." The elegant goddess flashed out without another word.

The Olympians watched as the shimmering light suddenly flashed brightly and then cleared to reveal three figures. They immediately darted around each other to stand back-to-back, while simultaneously taking in their surroundings.

The gods couldn't help but be impressed by their lightning-fast reflexes.

* * *

"We mean you no harm," announced Zeus.

Poseidon didn't even roll his eyes at his brother's arrogant tone, too caught up in the mingling excitement and guilt he was feeling at the prospect of seeing his daughter again.

The three arrivals from Tartarus had clearly realized where they were. The two males had straightened and sheathed their weapons, but the figure with the feminine build remained in a defensive position, dual swords drawn. "Why should we believe you?" she spat, voice far colder and deeper than Poseidon remembered it.

The sea god was overwhelmed by grief as he recognized that his actions had turned his daughter into the bitter, untrusting creature that stood before him now.

The silver-haired man - Iapetus, Poseidon recalled from the first Titanomachy - whispered something in her ear that caused her to tense, but then nod in acquiescence and straighten from her crouch, though she maintained a grip on her weapons.

Poseidon took a moment to survey them. All three were wearing drakon-hide cloaks that covered the rest of their clothing. Only Percy was wearing her hood over her head. Poseidon wished she would remove it so that he could look into her eyes again after ten years.

"Why have you summoned us here?" asked Percy.

"We found out that we wrongly accused you of killing those demigods," explained Zeus.

Percy finally sheathed her weapons at the answer. "I see. And my companions? Why did you bring _them_ here?

"Chaos told us that we would need their help in an upcoming battle against Tartarus," explained Athena.

The woman laughed bitterly, startling Poseidon. "You just brought us here so you could use us!"

"No!" disagreed Zeus vehemently before the sea god could. "We don't cae whether you agree to help us or not. You are our family and we wronged you. We simply wish to make amends." He paused a moment, then whispered, "Please, Percy."

* * *

Seph's eyes widened as she heard Zeus - _arrogant_ Zeus - plead with her. She was glad she had her covering her face. She didn't want to reveal her surprise. Uncertain as to whether or not she should believe her uncle, she turned to Damasen for guidance.

Damasen had proven himself a god judge of character over the years and she already knew that Iapetus would suggest she give the Olympians a second chance.

The Giant gave her the slightest nod of his head, showing that he thought Zeus was sincere in his request.

Turning back to the gods, Seph took a deep breath, steeling herself against her instincts which were screaming at her to escape from Olympus. "I will give you one more chance. Do not waste it."

"Thank you, Percy. We-" Zeus began.

Seph cut him off. "Percy is dead. It's Persephone, now - although my friends call me Seph. And don't make the mistake of presuming us to be friends simply because I've given you a second chance." The woman took a sadistic pleasure in the winces and flinches of the Olypmians.

Zeus had a somewhat worried expression pasted on his face, surprising Seph, but nodded in acceptance of her words. "Persephone, will you accept godhood and reclaim your seat on the council?"

Seph twisted her lips pensively. Taking up a position of power would certainly keep her safer. "If you make Iapetus and Damasen honorary members." She wasn't stupid enough to think they could become true Olympians - they weren't gods, after all - but at least this would give them _some _semblance of safety.

Zeus frowned and looked around at the other Olympians. Seph didn't have to look at the gods to know that they were giving their silent opinion about her condition.

Finally, the king nodded. "We accept your conditions. Step up to Poseidon and he shall restore your godhood."

Seph's nostrils flared in distaste, but she nodded. She walked towards her father and pursed her lips as he placed a hand on her head. A moment later, a bright light surrounded her and she felt stronger than ever - even more so than her she had felt during her last stint as a goddess.

Another bright flash lit up the throne room and the Fates appeared. "Persephone Jackson, as of this moment, you are once again the major goddess of heroes, the tides and swordsmanship. You shall also reclaim your place as the fifteenth Olympian," they said in unison. "Additionally, you will be known as the major goddess of betrayal and loyalty, for you have long since learned the lesson of giving your loyalty to only those who have proven that they will never betray you."

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Give me your honest opinion: Do you think that the first half of it was written too formally? Also, would you rather I pair Seph with Iapetus or Damasen for the beginning of this story?

Please review and read my new story: Golden Droplets.


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: I CHOSE A BOB/PERCY PAIRING FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY UNTIL PERCY GETS BACK TOGETHER WITH ARES. A LOT OF YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED PERCY WITH DAMASEN BECAUSE HE IS THE ANTI-ARES. BECAUSE OF THAT, I REALIZED IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE TO PAIR THEM TOGETHER. AFTER ALL, HOW COULD PERCY LOVE TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE COMPLETE OPPOSITES OF EACH OTHER... HOPE YOU'RE ALL OKAY WITH THIS.**

Sorry I'm a day late with this. I had a busy week.

Oh! And I'm pleased to announce that I officially have an awesome beta, dogbiscuit1967.

Also, missawesome-demigodish submitted the 100th review and I will be writing a one-shot to her specifications!

The 250th reviewer will also get a one-shot of their liking as long as they are not a guest and they don't request an M rated story.

**nynrahghost: **Thank you for your suggestion. As you can see, I've decided to implement it. I have also gone back to the last chapter and changed that. I will most likely put in a flashback at some point about how Bob decided he'd rather be called Iapetus. Persephone's new domains don't mean that she can induce loyalty and treachery. But she can sense them. She can also bless or curse such people as she wishes.

**Cassandra Jackson: **The confrontation was going to be in this chapter, but I didn't get to it fast enough. I figured you'd rather have this much first and the rest later. So it will hopefully be next chapter.

**Sinthia1123: **Think about it: Percy was banished to Tartarus because of their actions. She has the right to be as mad as she is. Also, Ares isn't getting on Percy's good side anytime soon. :)

**the Oracle of Akemi: **Technically she's related to both of them equally.

**Jasmine112: **Ares will get back together with Percy at some point in the future, just not now.

**Helmetgirl896: **No worries: they'll get together in a bit.

**I've started a new story called Golden Drops. Hope you all read it!**

**Chapter VI: Flashbacks**

Clotho and Atropos flashed out, leaving their sister, Lachesis, behind.

"Persephone, your suffering is not yet over. But if you make the right choices, you may be able to find happiness in the end," said the Fate, before flashing out as well.

During the Fates' speech, Seph's old throne had reappeared in the throne room. This time, it was a poisonous green in color, instead of the soft sea-green it had been before.

Gasps were heard from around the room as the gods took in the ugly color. Seph just smiled under her hood and took her seat as Damasen and Iapetus came to stand on each side of her throne. The poisonous green reflected her now honed abilities to control most liquids - including poison. She thought back to the first time she had embraced that specific aspect of her abilities.

* * *

"Persephone Jackson," hissed Akhlys, nails scratching Seph's face, "When I heard you were back in Tartarus, I couldn't _resist_ the urge to send some of my monsters to capture you and bring you here. However, I didn't account for your companions. But once I threatened your life, and they gave up willingly."

Akhlys turned towards Iapetus and Damasen where they were tied up a few feet away from where Seph, herself, was bound. "I will make you _pay_," she said, "for what you did to me the last time we met. And what better way to do that, than to make your friends _suffer_? I will do to them what you did to me!"

Seph's eyes widened in horror as she looked to Iapetus and Damasen's prone, unconscious forms. "Please, no. You can't!"

"Can't I?" hissed Akhlys, tears running down her cheeks.

"They have done nothing to you," protested Seph, searching for some sort of water to control

Akhlys waved her finger in the woman's face. "But _you_ almost killed me. And what better way to take revenge than to kill what you hold most dear?" she said simply.

The poisonous streams surrounding the deity started to creep towards the two half-brothers. Seph pleaded, begged, threatened, but Akhlys didn't let up even for a second.

Finally, just as the poison reached Iapetus and Damasen, Seph broke. She _splintered_. She let out a scream, a screech. A screech of pure desperation. Of heartbreak and pain.

And then the poison was hers.

It pulled away from its original path and _flew_ towards Akhlys, pushing its way into her body. The poison began to tear its way through Misery's, pulling her apart piece by sorrowful piece.

Seph, deaf to Akhlys's pleas for mercy, _pulled_ on the poison and ordered it to cut her free. Not truly aware of what the poison was doing to Akhlys, she raced to Iapetus and Damasen, letting out tears of relief when she saw their chests rising and falling.

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Thank the gods!"

Finally aware of the tug in her gut that she recognized as her powers being active, she turned to Akhlys, eyes widening in surprise as she saw the poison torturing the deity. She knew, in that moment, all she would have to do to destroy the embodiment of misery was to _push_ the poison running through her veins one last time.

It would be so simple.

Seph raised her hand to order the poison to carry through with Misery's destruction, but then hesitated when she remembered Anthony's horror-stricken face the last time she had manipulated poison to kill.

Could she really kill someone in cold blood?

But she wasn't just killing for the sake of killing, Seph realized. She was fighting for survival. If she didn't kill Akhlys, this would just happen again and again until Seph, herself, was eventually killed.

So she closed her eyes and let her mind _embrace_ the poison. She let the poison become a _part _of her very being and once she was sure the dangerous substance was hers to control, she clenched her fist and _shouted_, forcing the poison to _end_ its previous mistress.

* * *

Seph had been nervous at first about the idea of having such a volatile substance under her command. If she ever snapped - lost control - gods knew what would happen.

By the time she had snapped out of the memory, the meeting had almost come to an end.

"Wait!" said Athena just before Zeus dismissed everyone. "We should tell Persephone what Chaos told us."

Zeus nodded in agreement.

So Seph listened in silent interest and horror as Athena explained the upcoming war with Tartarus.

Her throat tightened suddenly as recollections of her last encounter with the cruel Primordial flooded her mind.

* * *

Ares had been studying Percy - he refused to think of her as anything else - during the meeting. He couldn't see her face, but he found himself reveling in her presence as he had all those years ago. He honestly wanted to spring out of his seat and wrap her up in his arms and never let go. But he refrained from doing so, knowing she wouldn't appreciate the action.

He didn't even know where they stood in terms of their relationship. Were they still together? Or did she hate him now and want nothing to do with him?

Still, that didn't keep him from watching her body language since he couldn't see her face. She hadn't been paying attention to the majority of the meeting, but she _had_ perked up when Athena began to explain the upcoming war with Tartarus and Chaos's visit.

The explanation was winding to a close when the first gasp left Percy's lips.

Ares glanced around, wondering what she had seen that had invoked such a reaction. Finding nothing, he turned his attention back to Percy in time to see her chest begin to heave up and down as she started to hyperventilate.

"Persephone?!" he cried, leaping to his feet, remembering her wishes about what to be called at the last moment. "What's wrong?"

He rushed towards the goddess, somewhat aware of his fellow gods doing the same.

The Giant immediately blocked their path. "Stop! Do not come any closer."

"_Excuse_ me?" Ares said belligerently. "Something is clearly wrong with Persephone and we need to help her."

Damasen shook his head. "_You_ can't help her. Go back to your seats - all of you - or leave the throne room. I don't care either way. But do _not_ come any closer."

Ares glanced around at the other gods, gaze coming to rest on Aphrodite who had been his pillar during the last ten years. She grabbed his arm and gently guided his stiff body away. She was clearly in agreement with Damasen.

Slowly, the other gods stepped away and reclaimed their seats.

Finally convinced that none of the gods would come close to his companion - friend? - Damasen stepped away and allowed the gods an unobstructed view of a trembling and gasping Percy clinging to Iapetus as he spoke to her in low, soothing tones too quiet to be heard.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Poseidon, wide, horror filled eyes trained on his daughter.

Damasen glanced at Iapetus who gave him a quick nod. "Seph is... having a flashback," explained the Giant.

Ares had to fight hard to keep from being jealous at the fact that Damasen, a _Giant_, was allowed to call Percy Seph. At the same time worry surged through his being.

"Why?" asked Artemis. "Of what?"

"A few years back," said Damasen, "Seph had gone out to hunt for an antidote for a poison that was running through Iapetus's veins. He was dying - fading, really."

A few eyes widened at the thought of such a powerful poison.

"She had already expended a lot of energy trying to slow down the poison."

_Since when could Percy control _poison_?_ wondered Ares.

"She never stood a chance. Tartarus took the opportunity to rise up, himself, and capture her. He tortured her for a full month before Iapetus - whom I had gone out to get the antidote for - recovered and we could rescue her."

She been _tortured_. Gods, the love of his life had been tortured because of _him_. Because he didn't believe her when she needed him to most.

Aphrodite gasped. "So all this talk about Tartarus..."

"It triggered her memories," Damasen finished, nodding.

Ares turned his horror-stricken attention back to Percy in time to see Iapetus push her hood down and cradle her face - which was more beautiful than ever - in his hands.

Percy had calmed down by then, but was still breathing somewhat heavily.

Iapetus suddenly leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Ares felt jealously surge in his stomach as Percy returned the action. The only thing that kept him from leaping forwards to tear the two apart was the knowledge that Iapetus was helping Percy. (That, and Aphrodite's tight grip on his shoulder.)

He'd hoped that Percy would eventually rekindle a relationship with him once she got back from Tartarus, but it was clear that was not to be.

He wished...

Gods, he wished for so much.

He wished for Percy's forgiveness, her love. He wished he'd believed her when she said she didn't kill those six demigods. He wished he had fought against her sentencing. He wished he had told her one last time that he loved her - and that he always would.

But, he swore to himself, he would always be there for her whenever - _however_ \- she needed him. He would never doubt her again. Never again betray her trust. He would be everything she needed.

**A/N: **Please let me know what you thought. Percy's obviously somewhat traumatized, but will try to hide it. But now all the gods know and they'll be all guilty and trying to butt into her business and... Angry Seph happens.

So... Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Some Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **So, I'm super sorry... again. I'm two days late. Wow. **ANYWAYS, THERE WILL BE SOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED!**

Also, missawesome-demigodish submitted the 100th review and I will be writing a one-shot to her specifications!

The 250th reviewer will also get a one-shot of their liking as long as they are not a guest and they don't request an M rated story.

**Hans50: **I'm glad you agree with my choices. As for verbal smack downs, soon... I think I want to get a feel for this new Percy before I write a bunch of arguments.

**Charlee56: **The next chapter already has some backstory - particularly how Iapetus and Seph got together.

**team leo: **Thanks for the idea. I've been considering wattpad for a while now. I might start something there once I've finished this story or Golden Drops.

**Helmetgirl896: **Maybe... I'm not sure yet.

**I've started a new story called Golden Drops. Hope you all read it!**

**Chapter VII: Meeting Some Old Friends**

Seph pulled away from Iapetus, blushing softly.

"Better?" asked the Titan.

The goddess nodded and pushed herself out of her throne and leaned heavily against her boyfriend of eight years; the flashbacks always took a lot out of her.

Iapetus wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her.

She glanced around to find the Olympians staring at her in shock.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You were tortured?" asked Hestia.

Seph nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Poseidon, suddenly hurling himself towards her. "I should have trusted you!"

Seph flinched away as her sire – for he was no true father of hers – reached out for a hug. "Stay away from me," she hissed, "and don't be sorry. At least I found out who my true family and friends are."

Poseidon winced and backed away as if he'd been physically assaulted by the implication that she no longer regarded him as her father.

The other gods had various degrees of sadness adorning their faces as well.

"I presume my palace still stands and is in the state I left it in," stated Seph, leaning further into Iapetus as her legs threatened to give out from under her. It didn't help that she'd recently lost a lot of blood in a fight with a few hellhounds.

Athena nodded, eyes numb.

Seph grabbed Damasen's arm with one hand and the arm Iapetus had wrapped around her waist with the other. She shut her eyes and flashed away with her companions.

* * *

Seph woke up the next morning on the marble floor of the living room of her palace. She was wrapped in Iapetus's arms with Damasen pressed into her back. The three had taken to sleeping next to each other to make it more difficult for monsters to pick them off one by one in their sleep and hadn't been able to let go of the habit.

Additionally, the bed really was too soft to use after having become accustomed to the rocky ground of Tartarus and the barely padded cots of Damasen's hut.

"You awake?" whispered Iapetus.

Seph hummed, burrowing into his chest. This was the first time in _years_ that she could sleep in without the worries of being killed and she intended to take advantage of the opportunity.

Iapetus laughed gently. "What do you say we go get something to eat that's _not_ monster meat?"

Seph growled and stayed put. The offer was tempting, but she _was_ rather comfortable…

"_And_ you can have water – real, good, pure, _fresh_ water," he whispered in her ear enticingly.

Seph practically stumbled over her feet in her haste to stand up – although she was careful not to disturb Damasen. "Come _on_," she hissed, dragging her boyfriend to the kitchen. She snagged a glass from one of the cupboards and held it under the tap. Seph sipped at it while keeping one hand under the running water.

Iapetus stood behind her, chin on her shoulder as she finally made contact with her element. Yes, there had been water in Tartarus, but it always came from the Acheron or the Cocytus – the Styx and the Lethe weren't remotely safe to even _touch_. Mostly, they had drunk from the Phlegethon, though. Liquid fire and waters that evoked misery had absolutely _nothing_ on the water she was drinking at the moment.

"That good, huh?" Iapetus smiled at her delighted expression.

Seph hummed. "I've missed this – feeling water like this, I mean. It's so responsive, so… _playful_. Nothing like the manipulativeness of Tartarus's waters." She leaned into Iapetus's embrace.

"What do you say about going for a walk after we get ready?" asked the Titan.

"Sounds great!" Seph exclaimed as she twisted around to peck him on the lips.

* * *

Seph and Iapetus walked through the streets of Olympus. Iapetus had a spear strapped to his back and had changed into the jeans and button-up shirt some god had kindly left outside the palace. Seph had pulled on a pair of leather pants along with a silver and black tank top that revealed the multitude of scars, light and dark, that laced her pale skin. She was armed with the shield Tyson had made for her and her dual swords. One was Riptide, which she kept in her pocket. The other was an ice sword she had made from the waters of the five rivers of Tartarus. It was composed of various shades of blue - each river had its own color - with a stripe of fiery orange down the middle from the Phlegethon. In addition, a never-ending supply of poison lined its blade, turning the edges an ugly green. She also had a similar ice dagger sheathed in her boot.

Iapetus was in the middle of asking Seph which garden on Olympus was her favorite, when she froze, eyes staring straight ahead. Iapetus glanced in that direction, as well, confused.

Six gods were headed in their direction. He only recognized one of them - Anthony Chase. Therefore, he realized, it followed that the rest of the group was most likely part of the Seven of the Great Prophecy.

Anthony was holding a Latina's hand. That would be Lavinia, according to Seph's tales. Another girl - this one golden eyed and mocha skinned - was shyly brushing hands with a much larger male. Those two had to be Hazel and Frank, Iapetus decided. So, that meant the blonde boy was Jason and the Native American girl whose shoulders his arm was wrapped around was Piper.

Iapetus wrapped his arm around Seph's waist and pulled her close. "We can leave if you aren't ready to face them yet," he whispered in her ear.

"I..." Seph bit her lip, one hand clinging to Iapetus's arm. "I need to face them. I need to know if they believed in me or if they thought I had betrayed them."

A bubble of pride formed in the Titan's chest. "I'll be here, if you need me," he told her.

"Thank you."

They waited, together, for the six gods to reach them.

Anthony immediately detached himself from the group and ran up to Seph. "Percy! Thank the gods you're okay!" he exclaimed, arms hesitantly opening for a hug. "I've been telling mother everyday for the last decade that she was wrong to not trust you. Hades, your fatal flaw is _loyalty_! Some goddess of wisdom she turned out to-"

He was cut off as the breath was knocked out of him by Seph flinging herself into his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered, barely loud enough for Iapetus to hear her. "Thank you for believing in me."

"I could never do otherwise," said Anthony matter-of-factly. "You're my best friend. Always have been; always will be."

Seph finally stepped away from him and turned to the others. "And you?" she asked. "Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a moment," said Hazel firmly, hugging Seph quickly and Frank nodded in agreement.

"There's not an evil bone in your body," added Lavinia, coming forward to place a hand on the sea goddess's shoulder.

"Nobody could ever betray the very people they lead as passionately as you do," stated Jason.

"I could still feel your love for us even though you were down in Tartarus," threw in Piper.

As the other five caught up with Seph, Anthony approached Iapetus. "Hello, Bob."

"I go by Iapetus, now, actually," corrected the Titan. "Hello to you, too, though."

"How are you, Iapetus?" asked Anthony, smiling.

"I'm doing well. And I only feel it's right to warn you: Percy goes by Seph now," Iapetus added.

"Thank you for keeping Seph safe," said the son of Wisdom, going straight to the point and acknowledging the Titan's statement..

"I'm not sure I did," remarked Iapetus, glancing at Seph's arms.

"Not many of those scars are new," said Anthony softly.

"She showed you her scars?" the silver-haired man asked, surprised.

Anthony nodded. "Once. I'm afraid I didn't react well. Regardless, I'm just glad she's alive and safe."

"She... she was tortured for a month by Tartarus," said Iapetus gently.

The god's eyes widened. "I- She's fine, though?" he checked.

"For the most part. She has... flashbacks, sometimes."

Anthony nodded again. "That's to be expected, of course. Either way, I _am_ in your debt for helping her."

"I love her," Iapetus stated simply.

Anthony was slightly surprised, but took the information in stride. "I suspected when I saw the two of you together. I'm glad. She needs someone who won't betray her in her life. Just... don't break her trust."

"You're eight years late with the protective best friend speech," remarked the Titan. "But, I promise I will never hurt her if I can avoid it."

They stood in silence for a minute.

"Eight years, huh?" Anthony finally said. "When are you planning on proposing?"

Iapetus's jaw dropped open and the god couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N: **What did you all think? This chapter was on the shorter side, I'll admit.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'M CUTTING UPDATES DOWN TO ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS. I'M IN THE HOME STRETCH OF THE SCHOOL YEAR AND I CAN'T BALANCE MY STUDIES WITH MY WRITING - ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE IMPORTANT COLLEGE-LEVEL TEST I HAVE COMING UP. SORRY ABOUT THIS, BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE. (IF POSSIBLE, I'LL GET THE UPDATES OUT TO YOU SOONER, BUT NO GUARANTEES. AT THE MOMENT, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL OCCUR ON APRIL 17.)**

Super sorry about that, guys. Anyways, please review and give me ideas!


	8. Chapter 8: Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So I'm a day late, and this chapter is unbetaed - totally my fault. I just finished writing the last 1500 words this morning. Anyways, as apology, this is 2500 words. The apology is both for the lateness and the following announcement.

**I WILL NOT WRITE ANYTHING UNTIL MAY 15. MY PARENTS ARE MAKING ME BUCKLE DOWN WITH MY TWO OTHER COLLEGE TESTS (I'M NOT IN COLLEGE YET, SO THEY'RE SUPER DIFFICULT AND I JUST ACED ONE YESTERDAY). THEY'VE PRACTICALLY FORBIDDEN ME FROM DOING ANYTHING THAT ISN'T STUDYING. I WILL TRY TO WRITE AT LEAST ONE UPDATE IN THE MIDDLE, BUT NO GUARANTEES. I WILL NOT FORGET THIS STORY, THOUGH, OR DISCONTINUE IT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF THESE BUMPS, GUYS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE.**

Also, missawesome-demigodish submitted the 100th review and I will be writing a one-shot to her specifications! Wow, this is difficult.

I said the 250th reviewer would get this, but I'm changing it because I'm having so much difficulty with the last one - and because I'm not writing till May 15th. The **500th** reviewer will also get a one-shot of their liking as long as they are not a guest and they don't request an M rated story.

**Hans50: **Thanks, and I hope this is long enough for you! :) And yes, I have a huge dramatic plan that will, unfortunately, take a while to implement.

**fearlessshadowhunter** and **Doggieluvr18**:Hopefully. It's still undecided.

**Cherry98blossom: **She will - eventually.

**LucyAlerion: **Thanks for understanding!

**Jasmine112: **Hopefully! Thanks!

**Helmetgirl896: **I never, ever get tired of reviews - I love them! So thank you for reviewing so much. You'll find out about Amphitrite and Triton this chapter. The Tuesday schedule is supposed to be for Golden Droplets. This one is supposed to be on Fridays. But, as you can see, schedules mean absolutely nothing now. *frowns disappointedly* *grumbles about horrible college tests*

**Pink lady of love: **No problem!

**WhenTheSunriseSets: **Thanks for the jolt that has got me writing and finishing this!

**Chapter VIII: Family**

Seph was feeling completely overwhelmed. The Seven had believed her. They hadn't thought, for a moment, that she had killed those six demigods - despite the fact that several of those demigods were their siblings.

Despite the relief she felt, new worries began to race through her mind. What about the other demigods? Chiron? Triton and Amphitrite? Had _they_ believed she was a traitor?

And what about her mother? Would Sally be willing to forgive her for disappearing for a decade with nary a word?

The turmoil made Seph long for simpler times - like when she had first realized her feelings for Iapetus.

* * *

_Seph ran into Damasen's hut. "Is he okay?" she asked urgently, holding out a resilient herb that somehow managed to grow in Tartarus._

_"I don't know..." The Giant's brow was furrowed in worry. "Is that all you found?" He motioned to the small, withered plant._

_Seph nodded, collapsing onto a stool to tend to her own fresh wounds. "I had to fight my way through a mixed pack of hellhounds and dracanae just for that."_

_"We'll have to make do," decided Damasen and moved towards the curtain that separated his brother from the rest of the hut. "I hope it's enough to heal Iapetus."_

_"I can head back out - try to find more," offered Seph, already pulling her gloves and boots back on._

_Damasen inspected her. "No," he stated decisively. "You're already badly injured. If you go out again without back up, you might not return. We cannot risk it."_

_"We _have _to!" exclaimed Seph frustratedly. She turned to Damasen. "I can't lose him, Sen," she whispered. "I can't."_

_Damasen sighed gently and stepped forward to envelop Seph in a quick hug. "I know you can't... Tell you what? Why don't you go and keep the drakon busy. This is around the time it attacks and I need to be with Iapetus."_

_Seph gave him a small, trembling smile, but nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

_Damasen had just left to collect fire from the Phlegethon for his brother, so Seph was keeping watch over Iapetus._

_She fiddled with the Titan's fingers worriedly. Damasen had declared that Iapetus was no longer in danger on dying, but there was no telling when - if ever - he would awaken from his comatose state._

_"Seph?" came a low moan._

_"Iapetus?!" Seph looked up at the titan and froze for a moment in surprise and shock, before her instincts took over. She threw herself at him, lips attaching to his. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" she ordered, pulling away a moment later. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Do you-" She stopped as the full impact of her actions hit her. _

_She had just _kissed_ Iapetus. And, _oh gods_, she was in love with him. And, Hades, what would he _think _of her? He probably didn't even _like_ her that way, and-_

_Iapetus gently tugged her down for another kiss._

* * *

Admittedly, those few days with an injured, dying Iapetus hadn't been _simple_, but at least she hadn't been faced with the all-consuming turmoil of what her friend(s) thought of her for more than a minute; when it came down to it, she hadn't been worried about Iapetus turing his back on her for even a second, like she was about Chiron, the demigods and her family.

"Hey, guys?" Seph hesitantly interrupted Lavinia'a stories of hilarious occurrences in the forges. "Can we continue this later? I kind of want to... find Triton and Amphitrite, and, you know..."

Hazel nodded, smiling. "Just IM us whenever you're free and we'll pop by. Okay?"

Seph nodded. "Thank you." She waved goodbye to to the Six - as they had apparently been titled during her absence... her _banishment_ \- as they flashed away and stepped towards Iapetus. "You'll need to hold your breath for a second when we flash to Atlantis so I can make an oxygen bubble for you."

Iapetus nodded and grabbed her hand. "Whenever you're ready," he promised, seeing the hesitation on her face.

Seph took a deep breath. She could do this. The rest of the Seven had trusted her. There was no reason to believe Amphitrite and Triton hadn't.

Except there was.

When it came down to it, they were first and foremost Poseidon's family. They had known and trusted him for millennia on end. Her relationship with them had only lasted three years before she was thrown into Tartarus. Chances were, they had taken Poseidon at his word when he claimed she had betrayed them.

"Oh gods," she whispered, hand covering her mouth. "I can't do this."

Iapetus grabbed her face and cradled her cheeks, forehead resting against hers. "Yes, you can, Seph. I'll be right there with you. If you need a quick getaway, I'll flash us straight to your palace. I promise." He pressed their lips together and held her body to his for a moment before releasing her, hands making their way down to hers.

"Okay," Seph breathed. She closed her eyes and imagined Atlantis's throne room. "Let's do this."

They disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Iapetus held his breath when they flashed away until Seph squeezed his hand to tell him it was safe to breathe. He took a deep breath and then looked around. The throne room of Atlantis was truly beautiful. It reflected the sea's nature in the wild gold lines that danced across the walls and floor. The gems studding the walls only added to the beauty. Simple, but elegant thrones lined the room. At the far end, stood three thrones - all of them occupied.

Poseidon immediately stood and rushed towards Seph, arms outstretched.

She deftly sidestepped him and snarled. "Do _not_ try that again."

Poseidon bit his lip, sadness filling his face, but Iapetus found it difficult to feel pity for him - not after everything he had done to Seph.

"I have come to speak to Triton and Amphitrite," stated the goddess. "In private."

Poseidon nodded and flashed away with no protest. He clearly understood that he had no hopes of getting in his daughter's good graces at the moment.

Iapetus strode towards his girlfriend. "Would you like me to stay?" he asked quietly.

Seph glanced up at him, uncertainty flashing across her face. "I... If you want to?"

Iapetus grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, recognizing her insecurity. "I'll stay."

Seph let out a small breath of relief and then led him towards the Triton and Amphitrite's thrones.

"Seph!" exclaimed Triton. He walked towards his sister, but came to a stop a couple of feet away.

Poseidon must have told them about the fact the Seph had changed her name, realized Iapetus.

Amphitrite smiled, standing from her throne.

The Olympian nodded regally at both of them. "Did you, or did you not believe that I had betrayed you?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

Triton flinched a little at her abruptness. "Yes," he said, "I did."

Seph, disappointed and angry, turned towards Amphitrite, only for Triton to grab her arm.

"I'm not done, yet," he said firmly. "I believed that for all of a day. After that, I really thought about what Father had said about you, and realized that you could _never_ betray us like that. So yes, I believed you betrayed us, but I changed my mind quickly. And I'm sorry - so sorry - for my betrayal, however short and temporary it was."

Seph cocked her head in consideration.

Iapetus resisted the urge to tell her to forgive the sea prince, knowing that any decisions she made needed to be her own. This was about how _she_ felt about the fact that her brother had thought the worst of her for a day, not about how a single day compared to the decade others hadn't believed in her for.

Finally, the woman let a smile spread across her face and she turned to Triton. "I forgive you," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug that was quickly reciprocated. After a moment she pulled back and turned to her step-mother. "And you?" she asked.

Amphitrite shook her head, regret and guilt in her eyes. "I thoroughly betrayed you. I believed every word my husband told me about you for a decade. But I _am_ sorry!"

Seph sneered. "Your apologies mean nothing to me."

* * *

Seph and Iapetus appeared outside of Sally's apartment an hour later. Seph bit her lip in hesitation, before slowly raising a fist to knock on the door. She turned to Iapetus. "Can you wait here for a bit? I want to talk to mom myself, first."

Iapetus smiled. "Of course. Just call when you're ready for me." He stepped out of sight and into the shadows.

The door opened a moment later. "Hello," said a brunette woman with white striping her hair and tired wrinkles lining her face. "What can I- Percy?!"

"Hey, Mom," said Seph, lips twitching into a smile and tears blurring her eyes at finally seeing her this woman - this special, amazing woman that had raised her and dealt with all her delinquencies - after ten years of not being able to. "It's good to see you."

Sally's eyes hardened and her lips pursed. "Come in," she said. "I'd rather not make a scene out here or have to explain why you still look like a teenager to my neighbors."

Seph winced at her cold tone, but reminded herself she shouldn't have expected anything less.

She stepped into the flat. It was much nicer than the last time she had seen it. The furniture was much nicer. Pictures of Sally and another man littered the walls and shelves. Her mother's writing utensils were haphazardly scattered across a new leather sofa. All in all, it finally looked like a home. It was nothing like it had been when Gabe was there or during the few years after he had left and Sally was still recovering.

"It's beautiful," remarked Seph.

"I know," said Sally. She turned to Seph. "What are you doing here, Percy?"

"I've come to explain the last ten years to you."

Sally snarled, an angry expression Seph wasn't accustomed to seeing set on her face. "Well, you better get started, seeing as I only have so much time to spare for you."

The goddess winced, blinking rapidly to keep the tears building in her eyes from falling. "I- I wanted to come. I wanted to come so much. You have to believe that. But… I couldn't."

Sally glared at her. "You're a goddess. You can do anything you want to! Don't you dare give me that excuse!"

"But," said Seph, trying to keep her composure, "it's true. The gods, they thought that I had killed some demigods - Thalia, Malcolm, Clarisse, Lacy, Nyssa and Travis."

Sally gasped, horrified. "Thalia's dead?!"

Seph nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah… But I could never have killed her!" she hurried to add. "I could never. She was my cousin and I loved her like a sister. And the others - they were my friends, or well, frienemy, I suppose, in Clarisse's case." She smiled nostalgically. "Point being, I couldn't have killed them."

"I know," said Sally softly. "I might be angry at you. You might have left me on my own for a decade with no acknowledgement, but I know you. I know that you could have never killed them."

"But," said Seph, face twitching self-deprecatingly, "that is the problem. You see, I did kill them."

Sally breathed in, horrified. "You what?!"

Seph closed her eyes. "An eidolon possessed me - a special one that had been blessed by Tartarus. It made me kill them. I didn't even know I was killing them! I just thought I was taking a nap in the Poseidon Cabin and then…"

Sally suddenly surged forward and pulled the trembling woman into her arms. "It wasn't your fault, sweetie. It wasn't. You've told me about eidolons before. We both know how impossible it is to control yourself when they have possessed you."

"I should have, though!" burst out Seph, tears spilling down her cheeks. "You were right - I'm a goddess, for Zeus's sake! I should have been strong enough!"

Sally grabbed her face. "No, Percy. Don't you dare blame yourself for their deaths. Do you hear me? You owe me this much. I won't have you ripping your life apart because of misplaced guilt."

Seph nodded slowly, burying her head in her mother's shoulder. "Yeah," she gasped out reluctantly. "Okay."

"But," said Sally, pushing Seph away from her and holding her at arm's length, "this still doesn't explain why you haven't visited me in ten years - or, at least, IMed me."

Seph looked away. "The gods, they didn't believe me when I told them I didn't kill those demigods. So... they sentenced me to Tartarus... for a hundred years."

Sally covered her mouth in shock. A soft sob escaped her. "They did what?! But you're here - just ten years later." Her hands were scrabbling over Seph's body as though checking that she was real. "They must have changed their minds at the last second. They-"

"Mom." Seph grabbed her trembling hands. "I was in Tartarus for the last ten years. And this is exactly why I didn't let anyone tell you. I didn't want you to worry about me for the rest of your life. I would rather you thought godhood had gone to my head than that. But then... Chaos came and told the gods of my innocence, warned them of an upcoming war with Tartarus, and the gods... they brought me back yesterday. They pulled me from the pit. And now I'm here. And I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I needed you to live your life - find love, maybe? - without worrying about me every second of the day." She was crying now.

"I'm so proud of you," whispered Sally, hugging her daughter. "So proud. And I love you - and there is _nothing_ to forgive. You did what you thought was best for me - and maybe it really was. But, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," whispered Seph, clutching at her mother.

"You will tell me if something like this ever happens again. You won't leave me in the dark, wondering where I went wrong, where-"

"I promise - I swear on the Styx," said Seph. "And you did nothing wrong - nothing."

**I WILL NOT WRITE ANYTHING UNTIL MAY 15. MY PARENTS ARE MAKING ME BUCKLE DOWN WITH MY TWO COLLEGE TESTS (I'M NOT IN COLLEGE YET, SO THEY'RE SUPER DIFFICULT). THEY'VE PRACTICALLY FORBIDDEN ME FROM DOING ANYTHING THAT ISN'T STUDYING. I WILL TRY TO WRITE AT LEAST ONE UPDATE IN THE MIDDLE, BUT NO GUARANTEES. I WILL NOT FORGET THIS STORY, THOUGH, OR DISCONTINUE IT - EVER. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF THESE BUMPS, GUYS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE.**

**A/N: **Anyways, what did you guys think? Dramatic enough? Please tell me if you cried! (I don't think my writing is good enough for that, but if you did, I would love to know - I'm slightly sadistic when it comes to that aspect of writing, probably cause I'm masochistic when it comes to the same aspect of reading.)

Please review and keep me from fainting of boredom over the next month of solid studying!


	9. Chapter 9: Some Familial Intimidation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **Hello, again. I'm finally back! So... I said that I would have taken my two college tests by this date. Turns out I was wrong. I only took one of them - something went wrong with the other one and I'm taking it in a couple of weeks instead, which is why I'm able to through this update out early.

**So, after this update, I, once again, will not be updating till at least June 5. I am so sorry. I WILL NOT FORGET THIS STORY, THOUGH, OR DISCONTINUE IT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF THESE BUMPS, GUYS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE.**

Also, missawesome-demigodish submitted the 100th review and I will be writing a one-shot to her specifications! Wow, this is super difficult. So if anyone has any ideas for this prompt, please send them in: How 'bout Fem!Percy/Jason, Fem!Percy/Leo, Fem!Percy/Nico, etc etc. Like they're fighting over her, and Percy being oblivious goofball she is, she won't even notice (Until someone actually asks her out, like straight forward). Jason gets her in the end. (Like bringing her gifts and such, taking her out to "dates" and all that. Not too OOC, like, whatever they do still fits in their personalities in the books but you know. I think you get the idea.)

The **500th** reviewer will also get a one-shot of their liking as long as they are not a guest and they don't request an M rated story. I'll discuss further limitations with them.

**WhenTheSunriseSets: **She may eventually forgive the gods. But she'll never completely become the old Percy. She'll always be an in between person.

**candycrum: **She'll be back with Ares eventually.

**Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones: **Wow. Thanks for the long review and all the advice and for sticking with me for so long.

**Helmetgirl896: **Yeah, she'll eventually forgive Amphitrite - she kind of gets where she was coming from.

**Guest: **Betrayed, and unforgiving is certainly looking interesting.

**Chapter VIII: Some Familial Intimidation**

After Seph gave her mother a brief, toned down version of her time in Tartarus - including the fact that she had changed her name, she poked her head out the front door and called, "Iapetus? You can come in, now."

The silver-haired Titan appeared almost instantly. He grabbed Seph's hands and squeezed them. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Seph let a smile spread across her tearstained face. "Mom wants to meet you." She gestured to the brunette sitting on the couch behind her. She was watching their interactions with a careful, practiced eye.

Iapetus gulped. He knew, from Seph's tales, that Sally was a kind woman. But it was also obvious that she was extremely protective of her daughter. Steeling his nerves, Iapetus stepped forwards. "Hello, Ms. Jackson. I'm Iapetus."

Sally nodded in reply, icy contemplation apparent in her eyes as she regarded him.

"Seph," said Sally, not looking away from Iapetus, "why don't you go clean your room? I haven't touched it since you last left. There will be plenty of dusting for you to do."

The goddess was about to complain, but then realization dawned upon her. Sally clearly wanted to talk to Iapetus alone. Seph smirked and nodded. "Sure, mom." She stopped, halfway to her room. "And when I get back, we should talk about your boyfriend - or is he your husband, now?" She continued to her room with a small laugh.

Iapetus wasn't sure if his girlfriend's parting threat would make her mother go easier or harder on him. "So…"

"Sit," ordered Sally.

Iapetus obeyed, practically falling over himself in his hurry to get to the sofa opposite the one Sally was sitting on.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Well, that was rather point blank. Iapetus nodded. "Completely. I would do anything for her."

"How much do you know of her past?" asked Sally.

"Everything. I know about Gabe, Anthony, Ares, Tartarus… everything."

"Have you ever loved anyone before?" asked Sally. "I mean, having lived for so long, you must have had someone before Seph."

"Yes." Iapetus tensed and looked away. "My wife, Clymene. She faded a long time ago, but Seph is aware that I will always have a place for her in my heart."

Sally pursed her lips. "Good. Don't ever keep secrets from her… You know that she is still in love with Ares?"

Iapetus sighed. "I do - even if she doesn't know it, herself. But I trust her. I know she loves me as well, and that she won't be unfaithful."

Sally let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Welcome to the family," she said, crossing the room to pull the Titan into an embrace.

Iapetus let a smile cross his face. "Thank you," he said. "And I swear on the Styx that I will do whatever I can to keep Seph safe and loved."

Thunder boomed and Sally nodded. "Good… So, how long have you been together?"

"Eight years," replied Iapetus. "Actually, Ms. Jackson-"

"Just Sally, dear," interjected the mortal.

"Sally," Iapetus started again, "I wanted your permission to marry Seph. I know that, traditionally, I should ask her father, but neither Seph nor I hold him in much respect at the moment, so…"

Sally was surprised and watched Iapetus closely.

"I've wanted to marry Seph for a couple of years, now, but Tartarus is hardly the most romantic setting, and to be honest, I'm not quite sure about how people propose nowadays, and-"

Sally cut him off with a simple word: "Yes."

Iapetus froze and then breathed in relief. "Thank you."

"No," Sally said, "thank you for caring about my daughter."

* * *

Seph was drawn out of her now clean room by the sound of her mother and boyfriend laughing together.

Well, that was surprising. She hadn't expected her mother to warm up to Iapetus so quickly.

But she was glad. This was one more step towards repairing her relationship with her mother. She'd have to at least IM her mother once a day, she decided.

"Seph!" exclaimed Iapetus, catching sight of her. "Are we going to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, now?"

Seph shook her head. "We'll visit Camp Jupiter tomorrow."

"And Camp Half-Blood?" her boyfriend asked.

Seph's eyes hardened. "There's no point. Chiron was cited as a witness of the murders; I already know how he feels. The demigods probably followed his example. The only Greek I want to talk to is Nico, and he's probably in the Underworld or in Camp Jupiter fulfilling his duties as an Ambassador of Pluto."

Iapetus pursed his lips, but nodded and grabbed her hand to pull her down between him and Sally.

Seph turned to face her mother, a question forming on her lips, when she caught sight of the mortal's pained expression. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Sally raised a hesitant hand to cup Seph's face. "You've changed," she said. "You're colder, now. You don't see the best in everyone, anymore. And you've lost your loyalty."

Seph shook her head in disagreement. "I _have_ changed, yes. But I still see the best in everyone. I just see the worst in them, too; I see them for who they are. And I haven't lost my loyalty; I've just learned to only give it to those who truly _deserve_ it - to those who've proven _their_ loyalty."

Sally gave a tired smile.

"Now," said Seph brightly, "about this boyfriend of yours..."

Sally's expression turned a bit lovesick. "His name's Paul Blofis, and we've been married for two years."

* * *

A few hours later, the door opened to reveal a middle aged man that was, perhaps, a couple of years older than his wife. He had salt-and-pepper hair and smile lines about his eyes. No wrinkles decorated his face just yet, but, if one looked closely, they could see the beginnings of them. His fair skin was lightly tanned and his warm, brown eyes brightened as he looked around for the woman he considered the love of his life.

"Sally-" He stopped short in the middle of going to the dining table to put his briefcase down. "I wan't aware we had company tonight."

His wife's eyes gleamed as she turned to look at him. She hurried over to him and gave a quick kiss. "Paul, meet Seph and Iapetus."

Paul nodded to them. "How do you three know each other?"

"Oh!" Sally chuckled sheepishly. "Seph is Percy, my daughter - she just goes by another name, now. And Iapetus is her boyfriend of eight years."

"Hello, Paul," said Seph, stepping forward, eyes cold. "I've heard a lot about you."

Paul gritted his teeth and ignored the scrutinizing glare being leveled at him. "Hell, Perc- Seph. I've heard a lot about you, too, and not all good. So I suggest you get out of here, _right now._"

"Paul!" exclaimed Sally, horrified. "Apologize, please."

Seph laughed, though, and her eyes softened. Paul suddenly stopped feeling like he was about to be condemned to death. "You certainly have improved in your choice of men since the last two times, haven't you, mom?"

Paul blinked in confusion, but then quickly hardened. "I am _quite_ serious when I suggest you leave and never come back. You've already caused Sally enough grief by disappearing for a decade; she doesn't need to deal with that again."

Seph's eyes hardened again, and Paul watched in surprise as her body straightened and stiffened. She stalked forward, a hunter's air hanging around her.

Paul had the uncomfortable feeling that he was the prey.

The goddess's fists had clenched and Paul was truly afraid of the possibility of her just vaporizing him.

"How _dare_ you?" she hissed. "There are only three things in this world that could keep me from my mother. One is amnesia. A second is being trapped in Tartarus. And the last is a threat to her life if I communicate with her."

Paul resisted the urge to step back. "Oh? And which of those three kept you away for a decade, _goddess_?" Paul had, after being told by Sally that the Greek and Roman mythologies were real, come to believe that very little could truly harm the gods, save another immortal. And, based on the tales he had heard of Seph, he couldn't think of any immortal who was in a position to harm her, or one that would even _entertain_ the notion.

For the time, the seemingly untouchable woman in front of him faltered. Her hand unconsciously reached out towards her boyfriend for support. It was quickly provided in the form of a strong arm wrapping around her waist.

"I was banished to Tartarus for a period of a hundred years under the false accusations of having killed six of the veteran Greek demigods with no provocation. Yesterday, the Creator, Chaos, made the Council aware of the falseness of these accusations, and they brought me, along with two of my companions, back from the pit."

Paul blinked in surprise at her sudden switch to formal language. He quickly realized that he had hit a sore spot with her and that she was trying to distance herself from the topic in an attempt to protect herself. His heart went out to the young woman who had suffered so much in her short life.

But...

"You could have told Sally." His arm tightened protectively around his wife. "You didn't have to leave her in the dark, hurting and worried sick."

Seph's eyes blazed. "You would have had me worry her even more by telling her I would be in Tartarus for the next hundred years? That I would never see her again? You would have had me hurt her more by telling her that my father, the man she still loved, had betrayed me in one of the worst ways possible?"

Paul paled. "No... You're right. You were right in what you did... I'm sorry for questioning your motives."

Seph scrutinized him, then nodded. "You're forgiven. You were just protecting my mother, and for that, I cannot thank you enough."

**A/N: **So what did you all think? I hope this was a decent length. Like I said, next update will be June 5. Give me ideas for the Camp Jupiter confrontation, please. I'm totally clueless.

Also, how was the description of Paul? I was trying out something new.

And what do you want for the proposal?


	10. Chapter 10: The Romans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **Hey, everybody. Thanks for all the support and ideas for names. I used a combination of various options and then used some ideas to come up with different ones. I realized that the Romans gave the gods a couple of names, so I gave Seph a combination as well. You'll see what it is.

I have to apologize. I won't be able to write at all for at least two weeks and even after that, it is doubtful for a bit. The reason? I sprained my wrist, and it hurts to type or write. I'm barely managing my school work because it's the wrist I write with. The point is that I can't update for a bit.

**So, after this update, I, once again, will not be updating till at least July. I am so sorry. I WILL NOT FORGET THIS STORY, THOUGH, OR DISCONTINUE IT. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF THESE BUMPS, GUYS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE.**

_**Also, missawesome-demigodish submitted the 100th review and I will be writing a one-shot to her specifications! Wow, this is super difficult. So if anyone has any ideas for this prompt, please send them in: How 'bout Fem!Percy/Jason, Fem!Percy/Leo, Fem!Percy/Nico, etc etc. Like they're fighting over her, and Percy being oblivious goofball she is, she won't even notice (Until someone actually asks her out, like straight forward). Jason gets her in the end. (Like bringing her gifts and such, taking her out to "dates" and all that. Not too OOC, like, whatever they do still fits in their personalities in the books but you know. I think you get the idea.)**_

**Guest: **

**fearlessshadowhunter: **Thanks for the idea, but I have a much more nefarious plot in mind.

**Pink lady of love: **Thank you.

**Dizzyizzy124: **Octavian won't be involved, because he died in The Blood of Olympus. I'm not staying canon with that book on a lot of things, but I think that, in particular, was important. You will be seeing more of the Seven, just not in the immediate chapters. They will be involved in the war, though.

**Chapter X: The Romans**

Seph and Iapetus flashed back to her palace late in the evening to find Damasen putting the finishing touches to a large pot of ambrosia soup.

"Hey, Sen," greeted the woman. "That smells good."

The Giant turned to grin at her. "I should hope so. Why don't you go set the dining table while I finish this up?"

Seph nodded and exited the kitchen.

Damasen turned to Iapetus. "How is she?" he asked, wasting no time in getting to the point.

Iapetus grimaced. "I don't know. It seems that the Seven and Triton believed her; Amphitrite did not. Sally and her husband have forgiven her for her absence this last decade," he reported. "She will visit Camp Jupiter tomorrow and then try to track down Nico di Angelo. But she refuses to give Camp Half-Blood a chance - she says that Chiron was a witness against her and has probably convinced all the Greek demigods of her guilt."

Damasen sighed. "Well, I can't say I disagree with her assessment."

Iapetus nodded. "I know... At this point, all we can do is support her and prepare for the war with Tartarus.

* * *

_Seph pulled Iapetus to his feet. "We need to get out of here," she yelled, tugging at his hand. "There's a whole pack of Hellhounds making its way here. There are Cyclopses with them. I think they mean to set fire to the hut!"_

_Iapetus sprang into action, grabbing his weapons. "Where's Damasen?" he asked, strapping on his spear._

_"He's packing food and other supplies. He's already taken his weapons," replied Seph promptly, struggling to attach her sheaths to her back with a broken arm._

_"There," said Iapetus, gently batting her hand away from the buckle, "let me." He made quick work of the strap and then plunged her swords into the sheaths and her dagger into her boot. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of their room and into the main area of the hut._

_"Iapetus!" yelled Damasen. "Catch!" he tossed the Titan a bag of food, before picking one up, himself._

_The immortals rushed out of the hut they had learned to call home and battled their way through the swamp's murky waters._

_They stopped a hundred yards away and looked back, just in time to see the hut go up in flames._

_"We'll have to stay on the move, now," decided Damasen forlornly._

_Iapetus and Seph reluctantly nodded in agreement._

_Without another word, the three turned in unison and raced off into the darkness._

* * *

Iapetus wrapped his arms around Seph's waist from behind as she stepped out of her room after changing into a blood red tank top that showed off the scars lining her pale skin, her drakon-skin leggings, and her leather boots. "What's up with you?" he asked, running a hand down her bare arm. "You've never let your scars show before. In fact, you've gone out of your way to hide them."

Seph leaned into him. "I need them to understand what they did to me, Iapetus, by sending me to that infernal pit. They _hurt_ me, and now they think it'll all be fine - that I'll just forgive them... I _can't_, though, and I need them to understand." She paused and turned in his embrace to bury her face in his chest. "I know that I got most of these scars before I fell into Tartarus, but... They don't see the emotional scars. But they _can_ see the physical ones.

"I just need them to _understand_."

Iapetus tightened his grip on her. "They will," he whispered fiercely. "They _will_ understand what they did to you. And on that day, they will _beg_ for your forgiveness."

* * *

Seph and Iapetus flashed into the forum of Camp Jupiter to be met with a yelling and screaming senator adamantly disagreeing with something the praetor, Michael Kahale, had just said.

The second Reyna, the other praetor, laid eyes on Seph, she shouted for quiet. "Quies!"

The senate piped down to see what the fuss was about. They quickly knelt when they saw the goddess.

"Lady Maris," asked Reyna, "what brings you here?"

Seph's form quickly flickered into her Roman one. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, a few stray curls escaping it. A short, leather dress replaced her clothing and her feet bore golden gladiator sandals. Imperial Gold shin and arm guards protected her.

Fortis Praelia Maris revelled in the feeling of assuming her Roman form after a decade. "Romans," she ordered, "at ease."

The senators reclaimed their seats silently as Maris walked to the head of the table. The praetors moved to side to make room for her.

"I came here to find out whether the Twelfth Legion remained loyal to me despite the accusations that were flung at me," announced the goddess, scrutinizing the Senate.

Reyna stepped forward. "We did, milady. You were once a praetor and we never leave one of our own behind on the words of those who have never known the trials we have faced together regardless of how long it has been since they served. You proved yourself with valor and distinction during your short stint with us and you earned our undying loyalty and trust. Regardless of what our gods may have said, you, being one of our patrons, have the final word."

Maris smiled. "I thank you for your loyalty." She turned to Reyna and spoke quietly. "I would like to meet you in the Principia once the meeting is over. We need to catch up."

Reyna allowed a rare grin to cross her face. "It would be an honor."

* * *

Maris sat on a chair in the Principia, awaiting Reyna's arrival alone. Iapetus had returned to Olympus to talk to Damasen about something.

"Hello, Percy," greeted Reyna, as she strode in.

Immediately, Maris reverted to her Greek form of Persephone. "It's Seph, now, actually."

The praetor raised an amused eyebrow. "Very well, _Seph_. How are you?" She was serious, now.

Seph sighed. "I- I'm doing as well as can be expected," she answered honestly. "I'm not on the road to forgiveness, by any means, but at least I'm not trying to kill the gods for what they did to me."

Reyna smiled. "That's the best we can hope for. If anyone expects any more of you, they are a fool."

Seph crossed the room to give Reyna a hug. "I'm glad you're still here, Rey," she said.

The Roman raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that easy to kill, you know. Now, I know that part of the reason you're here is so you can track down Nico."

Seph gave a firm nod. "That is true. Are you aware of his whereabouts?"

Reyna nodded. "Rachel - you oracle - moved here after the whole fiasco about your banishment. She didn't agree with the ruling, but she still wanted to be helpful, so she came here and has been providing prophecies in the augur's stead since Octavian died. She recently foretold your arrival and IMed Nico about your wish to meet him. The Ambassador of Pluto will be here shortly."

Seph grinned. "That's so like Rachel!" She sobered quickly. "Do you know if Nico believed what they said about my betrayal?"

"Nico... He spoke to the dead souls of those six demigods. They confirmed that you did, indeed, kill them. But Nico had a niggling feeling that there was something missing from the equations. The past decade was spent researching different ways of possession. The last time he was here, he mentioned he was starting to look into blessed monsters. He'll be glad to know he was on the right track."

The goddess's grin returned. She was about to speak, when the room darkened as the shadows coalesced.

A dark haired, olive skinned boy stumbled out of them. His aura was demanding, powerful. His eyes were intense. His body was built powerfully, like a warrior's.

But Seph found the love and childish excitement she was looking for in him and flung her arms around her cousin.

"Hey," greeted the boy breathlessly.

"Nico!" exclaimed Seph. "It's so good to see you again."

The son of Hades grinned. "So, I heard you're going by Seph, now."

The woman nodded, humming, arms still wrapped around him.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "It sounds cooler than Percy."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "How 'bout you, di Angelo? Any changes I should know about?"

"Well," he said, "Hades is thinking of getting the Council to make me immortal. Something about needing a lieutenant for his armies."

Seph gasped. "Now I can bug you for eternity."

Nico gave a mock groan. "Maybe I should turn the offer down."

Seph suppressed a smile. "Don't you dare," she warned.

Nico nodded. "Of course I wouldn't," he said softly. His form straightened and he regained some of the edges he'd had before Seph had hugged him. "Now, we need to talk."

Seph frowned. "What about?"

The room darkened.

"Tartarus."

**A/N: **Like I said, I won't be updating till July because of a sprained wrist.

How did you like this chapter? I haven't edited it yet, because writing out the A/Ns took long enough with one hand.

Anyways, give me ideas for this plot as well as the plot for the one-shot I promised in the first A/N.

Thanks, and review!


	11. Chapter 11: Giants Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

**Author's Note: **So... I'm really sorry? I know that doesn't cut it, but I am. My wrist was really bad - I couldn't do _anything_ with it. And then, smart person that I am (note the sarcasm), I stressed it again once it was on the mend, or else I probably would have been able to post last year. So, yeah, I'm super sorry about all the suspense and worry about me dropping the story, but I never will, so no worries.

I want to thank every single one of you for your support and for the fact that you've kept by me these past three months. I'm sure some of you were looking forward to more frequent posts since it was summer - I know I was - but it was not to be. And I can't even say that I'll be able to make up for that, since school does come first for me.

**Also, several people seem to think that The Sea's Recovery has been pulled off the site. I haven't done this purposely, but if it is gone, _please_ let me know.**

Anyways, I'm guessing that many of you have forgotten the whole story up till now - I know I forgot a lot of the details till I read it again. So I've prepared a summary for you all so you don't have to read it again - unless you want to so that you can catch all of the details:

**In _The Sea's Recovery_:** Ares and Percy form a great friendship that eventually deepens into a loving relationship. We also discover that Percy was physically abused by Gabe. Anthony had cheated on her with Lavinia, but after talking about it, they regain their friendship. Percy also becomes an Olympian goddess.

**In _The Sea's Battle: _**Ares and Percy have been together for 3 years. Percy is possessed by an eidolon blessed by Tartarus and kills six Greek demigods including Thalia and Clarisse. The gods unanimously banish her to Tartarus for 100 years. She leaves without informing her mother. Ten years later, Chaos informs the gods of their mistake and they pull Percy—now known as Seph—Iapetus, and Damasen out of Tartarus. Seph is very unforgiving and is occasionally prone to flashbacks. She's finally received her mother's forgiveness for leaving her without warning. Seph goes to the Roman camp where she finds that she was always supported. Rachel works with the Romans now. Nico has come to visit Seph and Camp Jupiter and says he has news on Tartarus.

Okay, wow. So many reviews! I loved reading through them all! Unfortunately there are so many, I can't take the time to reply to each one individually like I have been doing, but I'll start doing that again next chapter.

So I'll give a mass response instead:

Thank you to everyone who inquired about my wrist. I'm happy to say that it's totally healed now. Thank you for all the encouragement and advice. As far as applications like Dragon Naturally go, for some reason apps like that just don't work for me...

What am I forgetting? Ooh! In terms of other pairings, this will be a PercyxAres fic. After I finish both this and Golden Droplets, I will likely start a new fic with a different pairing. Also, for people favoring Jercy, I'm trying to write a one-shot about that—and utterly failing...

As far as lemons go, I won't be writing any. At the same time, I can't stop any of you from doing so while using my story as a basis. If you do that, though, I expect to be given credit in the summary and the Author's Note. Also, I would like to be PMed before you put the lemon up.

And without further ado, please enjoy!

**Chapter XI: Giants Awakening**

Seph sat next to Nico on the banks of the Little Tiber.

"Do you know which Giants Tartarus is awakening?" Seph asked, fists clenched.

Nico shook his head. "No, unfortunately."

The goddess took a shuddering breath. "What are the gods doing about this?"

Nico scowled. "Father refuses to tell them, and I can't risk going behind his back. Son or not, he'd vaporize me."

"But you told me," Seph noted.

Her cousin smiled grimly. "Because I can trust you to keep me safe, Seph."

The woman threw her head back, laughing. She sobered quickly and promised him solemnly, "You can. You always can."

Nico treated her to a rare, true smile. "What are you going to do about this?"

* * *

Seph stormed into the Council meeting, arrayed in her full battle regalia. It consisted of her drakon-hide clothing from Tartarus along with several melded Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold bands in places she often took blows to. Iapetus and Damasen followed behind her, a bit more calmly.

"Persephone?" questioned Zeus. "What is wrong?"

Her eyes blazed. "What's wrong is that your imbecile of a brother has been withholding crucial information from us."

"What?! What are you speaking of?" questioned the king.

"Hades hasn't bothered to inform the Council that Tartarus is awakening some of the Giants." She sneered. "And, what's worse is, he's threatened his son, Nico di Angelo, with vaporization if he tells anyone about this. We're just lucky that Nico thought he could trust me to protect him from his own father!"

Zeus turned to Hades. "Is this true, brother?"

The god of death scoffed, turning to Seph. "Did the boy forget to tell you that I had a _reason_ not to tell anyone? I'm dealing with the issue. I've had cages fashioned that will hold the Giants. There was no need to alert the Council!"

Seph scowled. "Be that as it may, we had a right to be told that Tartarus was already moving against us. And on the count of Nico not telling me your reasons, did you ever tell him your reasons? No! You just assumed that because he's about to become your lieutenant, he would know everything!"

Hades just scowled guiltily and looked away.

Ignoring the drama, Zeus pulled everyone's attention back to the important issue. "You are certain these cages will hold the Giants, Hades?

The god of the dead nodded. "As certain as I can be. After the Giant War, I had them made in case of another such uprising. I intended to be prepared should the Giants ever rise again."

Poseidon nodded grimly. "Good. When will the Giants rise?"

Hades shook his head. "The rate of their reforming keeps altering. Sometimes, it seems the Giants could rise within the month; other times, it seems it will take a thousand years."

Zeus sighed wearily. "We will leave you to monitor the situation, brother. Let us know if you need our aid."

Hades nodded in agreement.

"If that is all, this meeting is dismissed."

Seph turned towards Iapetus and Damasen. "What do you think of a movie-night? Neither of you have ever had one. I think you will enjoy it."

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. But this is all I could think of. I'm thinking about doing a bunch of drabbly time-skips now. What do you think?

I hope you all enjoyed this... Please leave reviews as always.


End file.
